Des mots pour l'heure
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Il a suffit d'un petit gribouillis sur une table pour engager une conversation avec on ne sait qui. Les années lycées promettaient d'être ainsi moins ennuyeuses. Peu importe qui ils étaient, ça leur permettait de passer le temps. UA Gakuen. Série de dialogues.
1. Seconde : septembre-décembre

Amis du jour... !

Non parce que je poste toujours la nuit, et tard, de surcroît. Ô chose incongrue que de faire ça en plein après-midi. Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Un drabble ? Un one-shot ? Que nenni, mon ennemi, nous avons là juste une petite idée brouillon qui me titillait le cerveau. Des fois me venait l'envie d'envoyer des textes, juste pour me combler modestement, et il me fallait une idée pas trop prise de tête pour ça – car moi j'aime les scénarios complexes. Et voilà ce que... c'est.

FrUk. Oh ça alors.

Vous vous sentirez peut-être un peu perdu au départ, alors si la disposition du texte vous gêne, faites-le moi savoir !

L'idée était que chaque message écrit ci-dessous corresponde à un laps de temps différent. Ils ne se suivent pas instantanément, mais séparés d'une heure ou plus, puis d'un jour ou plus, ect. D'où le fait que trois pages durent environ quatre mois, chronologiquement. Si ce n'est pas clair, pareil, signalez-le moi !

Alors, comme d'habitude, je vous « souhaite une bonne lecture » et espère que le contexte vous plaira. 'jôyez-

 **Disclaimer :** encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himayura.

* * *

« La SVT c'est chiant. »

« +1 »

« Merci. »

« De rien mon pote. »

« Wow, c'est toujours là, ça ? »

« Apparemment. Les concierges doivent avoir la flemme de nettoyer. »

« C'est que du stylo bic pourtant. »

« Moi c'est du plume, c'est encore plus facile à enlever. »

« Qu'elles sont flemmardes. »

« C'est clair. »

« Mais... c'est toujours pas propre ! »

« Ouais... Tu crois que si on continue, on peut faire toute la table ? »

« Vu à quel point on écrit tout les deux petit, elle peut tenir un bon trimestre. »

« On essaye pour voir ? »

« D'ac'. C'est marrant, on dirait le livre de Jedusor, mais avec du retard. »

« C'est ton genre de lecture, ça ? »

« Ouais enfin... Les œuvres britanniques, du style Doctor Who et Sherlock. »

« Oh... »

« J'attends les cours de l'aprèm' pour tomber sur ça. »

« Je ne savais plus trop quoi mettre. Tu es en cours de quoi, là ? »

« J'étais en SVT, encore. C'est la salle de science, andouille. »

« T'aurais pu être en physique-chimie. Comme moi. »

« Là je reviens de maths. Je viens de me taper une sale note. »

« C'est pas trop ton truc les maths, hein ? »

« Non. J'irai en première littéraire, l'an prochain. Et toi ? »

« La même chose. On sera peut-être dans la même classe. »

« Et je verrai enfin ta tronche. »

« Tu te vois demander à des élèves que t'as jamais vu s'ils ont communiqué avec quelqu'un toute l'année sur une table de travail en science, toi ? »

« T'auras envie de le faire aussi. »

« Oui, mais je trouve que ça laisse du mystère. J'aime bien. »

« Y'a un moment où ça va s'arrêter et on se demandera toute notre vie qui c'était ce type avec qui on discutait sans rien vouloir dire en griffonnant sur du matériel scolaire. »

« D'ailleurs ils ont toujours pas nettoyé. Ça a atteint le bord de la table. »

« Hop, nouvelle ligne ! »

« Bravo ~ »

« Ça me tue comment personne n'écrit rien à côté. On est pourtant pas les seuls à l'utiliser, cette table. »

« Viendra forcément un moment où ils vont la changer, vu comment on la tague... »

« Si ça se trouve personne ne nous arrête parce qu'ils veulent connaître la suite. »

« Je vais laisser un petit carré et, si quelqu'un nous lit, qu'il dessine dedans. »

« Il est toujours vide, ton carré... »

« Ben alors soit ils s'en foutent, soit ils osent pas. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on fait ça depuis la rentrée et qu'on soit déjà en décembre quand même. »

« Les vacances approchent. Tu vas faire quoi pour les fêtes ? »

« Les passer avec ma famille. Vu combien on est, ça va faire du monde. Heureusement que la maison est grande. »

« La même chose, sauf pour le Nouvel An, je vais inviter des potes à sortir. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Quatre frères. Deux à la fac et deux au collège. Mais on aura des cousines et leurs parents chez nous. »

« Wow, bon courage. J'ai une petite sœur, elle est au collège aussi. »

« En même temps, si t'es en seconde, elle est minimum une classe en-dessous. »

« Fait ton malin. Tu pars pas du coup ? À moins qu'avoir tes parents et tes frères à la neige ça doit être ingérable. »

« C'est ça. Et puis le cadet se sentirait plus, c'est déjà une vraie pile électrique. »

« Ma sœur est un ange. Elle est sage et adorable~ »

« _Good for you._ »

« Tu pourrais mettre autre chose, sinon la discussion va s'arrêter là et ce sera triste. »

« Tu sembles bien partit pour écrire sur cette table jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Ben quitte à m'emmerder en cours... SVT en plus. »

« Ouais. Tout les deux on sait très bien que c'est pas notre tasse de thé. »

« Les premiers mois passent vite, le conseil de classe approche, et pourtant la table n'est même pas à moitié taguée. Et les profs qui se plaignent que j'écrive petit, au final ça sert. »

« Sinon la conversation se serait limité à ''coucou tu veux voir ma bite'' en comic sans ms taille 15. »

« Putain c'est fin intelligent, ça. »

« Tu préfères le kikoolol ? »

« N'essaye même pas. C'est déjà beau d'écrire sur la même table pour communiquer tout le trimestre avec la même personne sans qui que ce soit pour gâcher par-dessus ou nettoyer, ne vient pas tout casser avec ce langage de nerds. »

« slt sava t bo jte kiff lol mdr »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

« pk tu pass du markeur sr mé mo azi fé pal kon ptdrr »

« Arrête ça. C'est horrible et en plus je me marre, le prof va me défoncer. »

« t va tfer niké pr derièr lol »

« _STOP IT_. Faut pas que j'efface en plus, je tiens à tout garder ! »

« J'avoue, cette conversation est epic, quand même. »

« Plus que deux heures de cours à passer dans cette pièce, puis les vacances commencent. »

« La même chose. Dans ce cas je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, un Joyeux Noël, et une bonne année ! »

« Pareillement, profite bien de tes vacances ! »

« a+ bsx ma poul »

* * *

… Voilà voilà xD

C'est vraiment une idée passagère qui m'a tenté quelques fois, en plus je voulais faire dans l'humour. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon intention première. Le but sera de rendre la chose un peu plus révélatrice (je ne sais pas si le mot est bien placé dans cette phrase, mais je voulais le mettre, histoire que ce soit classieux) et sentimentale au fil des « chapitres », et j'espère que je saurai m'y prendre ! En attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura divertit un tant soit peu – cinq minutes, au moins – et que vous n'allez pas venir me jeter des pierres :D

À bientôt !


	2. Seconde : janvier-mars

Salut les p'tits canards ! Si je vous donne des surnoms à la con, c'est que je vous aime. Chipotez pas.

Je suis vraiment surprise que le premier dialogue ait autant plu- Je m'attendais presque à un flop, mais au contraire, vous l'avez bien accueilli ! J'en suis agréablement surprise~ Je profite de cette petite intro pour répondre à certaines de vos interrogations (pas personnellement, car de toutes façons, je vous aime tous au même niveau. Putain.)

Déjà, comme je le pensais, il se peut que certains aient du mal à suivre, puisqu'il est évident qu'il n'y a aucune indication sur qui écrit quoi. Je vous rassure, je me suis perdu moi-même de temps en temps. Donc à partir de maintenant, il y aura une distinction entre les messages : Arthur écrira en **gras** et Francis en _italique_ ! Apparemment y'en a qui n'ont aucun problème pour ça, mais je n'épargne pas de lecteur comme un vilain petit canard D: Donc ça, c'est fait.

Ensuite, on me demande s'il n'y aura que des dialogues et rien de narratif. Pour l'instant, oui. Au début. Mais plus « l'intrigue » avancera, plus vous aurez des chances d'en voir. Il y aura même de plus en plus de narration au fur et à mesure que l'on avance. Donc la réponse est : non, pas que des dialogues, mais majoritairement !

Puis enfin, y'a la fameuse : est ce qu'il y aura d'autres personnages qui feront pareil. Malheureusement pour les shippeurs d'autres choses que du FrUk, la fanfic est classée « FrUk », donc non, il n'y aura pas de communication similaire avec d'autres personnages. Je ne pense pas non plus laisser Feliciano ou Antonio ou quiconque écrire façon caméo sur la table : ça déréglerait tout le fil conducteur et il faut savoir que deux personnes qui ne communiquent que par écrit dans un temps limité, ça demande un petit calcul.

Chaque chapitre se résume à un trimestre. Au lycée, on a trois ans, en trois trimestres. 3 x 3, je vous laisse faire le calcul : neuf dialogues. C'est peu, pour avancer une telle romance. Donc je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps d'introduire un personnage, même figurant, de calmer le jeu sur son intrusion et de le faire partir pour ensuite reprendre. Ça casserait le rythme et me laisserait moins de temps pour construire la relation entre les deux (oui j'aime faire des pavés pour des choses aussi futiles).

Ensuite, paraît-il que c'était trop court... je ne peux que vous volez quelques minutes de plus avec des pages supplémentaires alors :D

Enfin voilà, ce sera tout -enfin- pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture~

* * *

« **Je le crois pas, ils ont pas changé la table !** »

« _Moi ce que je crois pas, c'est que tu sois revenu !_ »

« **Évidemment que je suis revenu, comme à chaque mardi 14h-15h et jeudi 8h-9h. Bonne année !** »

« _Bonne année ! Oh, moi c'est le mercredi 10h-11h et vendredi 16h-17h. C'est bien foutu._ »

« **Ça fait long quand même. Mais c'est mieux dans cet ordre là. Et cette table !** »

« _Ils l'ont pas changé, ni nettoyé ! À croire qu'ils attendent jusqu'où on ira !_ »

« **Au bout !** »

« _On écrira partout !_ »

« **On la taguera jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de place !** »

« _Même sur les bords s'il le faut ! Dessous aussi !_ »

« **On accrochera des banderoles de papier pour prolonger !** »

« _On écrira encore plus petit s'il le faut !_ »

« **On cachera des mots pliés sous les pieds !** »

« _Collés avec du chewing-gum ou du patafix !_ »

« **J'ai plus d'idée...** »

« _Tu peux dire aussi qu'on emportera et découpera la table en deux pour se la partager, afin de se souvenir du bon vieux temps._ »

« **Je prends le côté pas défoncé.** »

« _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit à ton conseil, au fait ?_ »

« **Que mon projet d'école de journalisme était ambitieux, mais qu'il fallait passer des concours. Je pense aller en fac de lettres pour pas avoir rien à faire entre les deux. Et toi ?** »

« _Journalisme, tu vises haut. Moi je sais pas encore... Ils ont dit que je savais pas ce que je voulais, et ils ont pas tort : je crois que je vais me décaler de la littérature et faire dans l'art. Spectacle, dessin, cinéma, je ne sais pas encore._ »

« **Les trois sont très bien, bonne chance pour faire ton choix.** »

« _Merci. Mais on est en fin janvier maintenant, 'serait temps que je me décide. Mais pourquoi ils nous font remplir tout ces papiers alors qu'on est qu'en seconde ? Ça sert à rien de nous orienter si tôt, on est pas encore en option._ »

« **Me demande pas. Quand je serai délégué, je brûlerai la paperasse en trop et personne ne me suspectera.** »

« _Tu comptes te faire élire l'an prochain ? Et à ton avis, pourquoi tu n'as pas été choisi cette année ?~_ »

« **C'est parce que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mais finalement j'aurais dû.** »

« _Pour la paperasse ?_ »

« **Pour la paperasse. Et pour être blanchi en cas de conneries.** »

« _Diabolique._ »

« **C'est la définition que me donnent mes petits frères.** »

« _Qui vient de se taper un 16 en oral de français ?~_ »

« **Qui c'est qui vient de se taper un 18 à l'écrit ?** »

« _Vantard._ »

« **Tête de nœuds.** »

« _J'aurais pu avoir 20, mais j'avais pas assez révisé. J'ai gratté six points et les dix viennent de mon charme naturel._ »

« **J'ai failli avoir 20. Mais j'avais oublié d'écrire mon nom.** »

« _T'es sérieux mec._ »

« **Qui te dit que je suis un mec ?** »

« _Tu as un 06 jeune demoiselle fraîche en fleur ? ;D 3_ »

« **T'es dégueulasse.** »

« _Je déconne._ »

« **N'empêche, t'as pas chercher à savoir. J'aurais pu filer mon numéro à un pervers narcissique.** »

« _Ça se lit que tu es un mec, tu écris comme un cochon._ »

« **Tu écris trop joliment pour un homme. Les points de tes i ressemblent à des petits cœurs.** »

« _Ça s'appelle avoir du style._ »

« **Ça s'appelle se faire bien voir. Et t'étonnes pas si plus de la moitié du bahut te regarde bizarrement après avoir lu ta technique de drague.** »

« _Mon nom est marqué nulle part, abruti._ »

« **Mauviette.** »

« _Ah parce que tu es plus courageux toi ? Vas-y, toi d'abord._ »

« **Je donne pas mon nom à de présumés stalkers. Va taguer une autre table.** »

« _C'est toi qu'a commencé, Anonymous de mes deux. Puis si j'avais voulu draguer avec un tag, je l'aurais fait dans les toilettes. Tu vois le genre ?_ »

« **T'a pas intérêt d'écrire ça là-dessus...** »

« _Hey, si t'aimes la bite, rdv dans le chiotte 3 à 14h le lundi 13 février 3 J'aurais du lub ;DDD_ »

« _POURQUOI LE MARQUEUR, T'ES PAS DROLE_ »

« **JE VEUX PAS DE PLAN Q SUR CETTE TABLE PUTAIN** »

« _T'es chier, comment tu fais pour tes copines._ »

« **J'ai pas de copine.** »

« _Tu m'étonnes._ »

« **Si c'est comme ça que tu traites les tiennes,** _ **rude**_ **.** »

« _*rut_ »

« _MAIS ARRETE DE ME CENSURER_ »

« **A LA PROCHAINE J'EFFACE TOUT** »

« _TU FERAIS PAS CA_ »

« **JE VEUX TIENS** »

« _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ \- »

« _…... Tu as effacé._ »

« **La moitié. Ton ''non'' à rallonge longeait le reste de la table.** »

« _Tu es cruel._ »

« **T'es con.** »

« _Tu es vil._ »

« **Fait pas ta dramaqueen.** »

« _Tu es sans cœur, ou alors il est en pierre._ »

« **Mais ta gueule.** »

« _Perdu, j'ai un stylo 3_ »

« **J'aurais dû m'abstenir de te dire poliment ''merci'' l'an dernier.** »

« _L'an dernier on était au collège._ »

« **Je parle de l'année d'avant, lorsqu'on a commencé en septembre à écrire sur cette table.** »

« _… Depuis tout ce temps ?_ »

« **Ouais... Et on est en début mars.** »

« _Mon bulletin du deuxième trimestre va être dramatique._ »

« **Bien fait. T'ira chez les STMG.** »

« _Et toi, tu as choisis les littéraires parce que tu sais pas quoi foutre de ta vie ?_ »

« **Va te faire. Je veux faire dans le journalisme je te rappelle.** »

« _T'es paré, vu comment tu me censures._ »

« **Au moins j'efface aux yeux du monde l'existence d'un pervers comme toi.** »

« _Bourreau._ »

« **Victime.** »

« _Jamais je ne serai la tienne._ »

« **Pourtant j'adorerai voir la tronche que tu tires en ce moment.** »

« _（_ _*_ _3_ _＾）_ _/_ »

« **C'est quoi ce machin.** »

« _La tête que j'ai tiré à ce moment ;D_ »

« **Tu te fous éperdument de ma gueule.** »

« _Et toi tu n'as aucun humour. Ou alors tu n'as aucune imagination._ »

« **J'ai bien vu que c'était un smiley qui envoyait un baiser, me prend pas pour un con.** »

« _Il est parfait, mon smiley._ »

« **Il est merdique, ton smiley.** »

« _Tu sais pas en faire, c'est tout (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_ _づ_ »

« **┌∩┐(** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **)┌∩┐** »

« _(◍•ᴗ•◍) ✧*_ _。_ »

« **ヾ** **(** **･** **･** **)** **ﾉﾞ** »

« _(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_ »

« **o(** **Д´*)o** »

« _(´,,•ω•,,)_ »

« **(╬** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** »

« _Celui-là est affreux. Il doit avoir ta tête._ »

« **Tu dis ça mais tu dois être tout aussi moche.** »

« _Insulter mon visage est une abomination. C'est donc bien vrai, tu es un monstre._ »

« **Je sais pas ce que tu as avec le physique, mais à ce point-là, tu dois manquer sacrément de confiance en toi.** »

« _C'est pas très sympa non plus. Remarque, je pourrais dire la même chose, à toi et ta mauvaise foi._ »

« **Je suis pas de mauvaise foi, t'es têtu, c'est tout.** »

« _T'es. De. Mauvaise. Foi._ »

« **Sale moche.** »

« _+i_ »

« **-o** »

« _Han, et c'est moi le pervers._ »

« **Je me rabaisse à ton niveau.** »

« _Démon._ »

« **Succube.** »

« _Oh, donc tu vois que je suis beau~_ »

« **Détrompe-toi. La Succube attire les humains par une illusion magnifique à leurs yeux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est belle de nature. Et elle te bouffe lorsque tu es suffisamment près. Ça c'est plutôt hideux.** »

« _Pour t'y connaître autant en monstre, tu dois bien en être un._ »

« **Tu radotes, le pervers.** »

« _Toi aussi, pauvre tarte._ »

« **Enfoiré.** »

« _Débile._ »

« **Fouteur d'encre de merde.** »

« _Tu fais pareil._ »

« **C'est du bic.** »

« _C'est trop moche pour du smiley, je me disais bien que t'écrivais mal._ »

« **Tes smileys font trop gay, parle pas de beauté sur ça.** »

« _( ᵒ_ _૩_ _ᵕ )_ _৴_ _*_ _৹_ »

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois- /sblaf/

Je suis d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas très long, mais j'essaye de rajouter des pages. Pas d'inquiétude, il y aura de quoi faire lorsqu'on entrera dans des phases plus intéressantes.

Vouala. Vouala. Je vous salue de la main.


	3. Seconde : avril-juin

BOOOUH j'ai pas le temps.

Non vraiment, je suis censée être couchée (oh oui je suis une vilaine fille) et je finis un truc à la va vite. C'est honteux. Enfin, si vous l'attendiez, le voilà, le « chapitre » 3 de ce truc sans queue ni tête. Si vous voulez vous donner un rôle dans ce machin, vous pouvez être les femmes de ménages, à défaut des élèves randoms qui passent, tiens.

Je vous lâche sans introduction propre, comme à peu près tout le temps quoi. Perdez bien votre temps !

* * *

« _Dit, je me posais une question..._ »

« **Vas-y accouche.** »

« _Woh, tu cherches mes mots sur la table._ »

« **Ta gueule et pose la, ta question.** »

« _Eh ben, si jamais ils venaient enfin à remplacer cette table, tu ferais quoi ?_ »

« **J'applaudirais le dirlo pour cet élan de bravoure insoupçonné.** »

« _Et tu réécrirais dessus ?_ »

« **En tant que Président des élèves, ça se fait pas.** »

« _C'est toi qui a commencé pourtant. Et t'es pas Président des élèves._ »

« **Pas encore.** »

« _J'aurais enfin peut-être une chance de connaître ton nom via les élections._ »

« **Tu rêves.** »

« _Ça te fera une voix en moins~_ »

« **Une de plus ou de moins, c'est pas la tienne qui me fera gagner ou perdre.** »

« _T'en sais rien. Et si ça se trouve, personne ne voudra voter en ta faveur. Tu dois être moche, con et asocial. Surtout pour en venir à griffonner sur la table._ »

« **Tu griffonnes aussi.** »

« _Et toi tu continues._ »

« **Tu veux faire toute la table.** »

« _Je me serais arrêté si tu avais bien voulu laissé ma pub de cul, plutôt que de la censurer à coup de marqueur rageur. J'aurais trouvé une fille ou un homme qui fait bien son boulot et je t'aurais enfin foutu la paix !_ »

« **T'es bi ?** »

« _C'est indiscret comme question ça._ »

« **Non mais, on se parle par intervalles de journées et d'heures. J'allais pas faire ''une fille ou un homme ? Mais mais que veux-tu dire par-là'' puis attendre une réponse évidente, tout ça alors que j'aurais attendu trop longtemps. Sinon à ce train-là, il suffit de mettre tout le statut. Et tu n'as qu'à commencer tiens. Nom, prénom, âge, célibataire ? Métier ? Hobbies ? Carte de sécu, bleue, verte, rouge ? Sexe, masculin, féminin, travesti, régulier, dur, mou, précoce ? Date du dernier vaccin contre la grippe, la rage et le tétanos ? Malade du sida ou du cancer ? Ah et le truc fatidique : tu suces ?** »

« _Oui je suis bi._ »

« **Tu vois quand tu veux.** »

« _T'es un grand malade en fait. Tu m'étonnes que tu sois célibataire._ »

« **Je n'ai jamais dis que je le suis.** »

« _Eh ben dis carrément que tu l'es vu que môsieur n'aime pas tourner autour du pot !_ »

« **Je suis bi et seul. Ta gueule.** »

« _On voit pourquoi._ »

« **Allonge tes réponses, nom de Dieu d'merde. Déjà que moi je me suis saoulé à écrire ce que j'ai écris.** »

« _Si ça te fatigue de griffonner le matériel scolaire, on a qu'à se voir en vrai._ »

« **Pour que tu me foutes la honte dans un couloir ? Jamais de la vie.** »

« _Mais t'en sais rien, bon sang. Je suis peut-être un beau jeune homme grand et fort, ou bien un petit intello à lunettes qui a juste une bonne répartie verbale. Et toi un travesti poilu brésilien ou même un troisième genre, ou type._ »

« **Pourquoi c'est moi les trucs bizarres ?** »

« _Parce que t'es objectivement le plus bizarre de nous deux._ »

« **C'est toi le bizarre qui met des annonces frivoles sur une table où sans doute plus d'une dizaines d'élèves ont élu domicile.** »

« _Coucou au passage._ »

« **Tu me files la honte.** »

« _Sinon, ô toi lecteur de notre formidable histoire, tu aimes les_ »

« _TON PUTAIN DE MARQUEUR_ »

« **T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse. J'ai encore moins envie de te rencontrer.** »

« _T'en fais pas, petit coincé. L'an prochain on sera peut-être dans la même classe. On ira tout les deux en voie littéraire je te rappelle. Et des classes littéraires, dans ce bahut, y'en a que deux. On sera sans aucun doute dans la même, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, on le découvrira._ »

« **Ça nous fait aussi une chance sur deux de ne pas être dans la même.** »

« _Vu à quel point le destin ne veut pas faire changer cette table, ce serait franchement balo._ »

« **Si je t'y vois, je vais finir par croire qu'il s'acharne sur moi, le destin.** »

« _Ou moi, car t'es pas vraiment un cadeau._ »

« **Toi non plus.** »

« _Si tu me supportes pas, tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'écrire là-dessus. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on attend sagement nos réponses. Mais si vraiment je te saoule, ne dit rien, et moi je ferai pareil._ »

« **Bonne idée, tiens.** »

« _Tu vas le faire ?_ »

« _Hé oh ?_ »

« _Allez quoi, je sais que tu lis ce que je mets._ »

« _Mec, t'es pas marrant !_ »

« _-_ »

« **T'es pas possible d'écrire des trucs aussi immondes juste pour que je réponde.** »

« _Et encore, j'ai cru que tu allais te limiter au marqueur._ »

« **Je vais te les dessiner sur le front, tes couilles de mes deux, tu vas moins rigoler.** »

« _Les couilles de mes deux. Très joli._ »

« **Ne fait pas retomber ça sur moi.** »

« _C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit~_ »

« **Mais vu que tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais continuer d'écrire des conneries pour répondre aux tiennes; desquelles tu recommenceras.** »

« _C'est quand même beau que ça ait duré jusque-là. Je veux dire, regarde : on est presque à la fin de l'année et on gribouille toujours._ »

« **Et ils changeront la table pendant les grandes vacances, sans doute.** »

« _Ouais... Ça te rend pas un peu triste toi ? Une année de scolarité – bidon je te l'accorde mais quand même – gravée sur cette table, et on nous l'enlèverait ? Ce serait cruel._ »

« **C'est même pas gravé, c'est de l'encre.** »

« _Et ça s'efface plus simplement. Mais personne ne l'a fait._ »

« **Les femmes de ménage sont toujours aussi flemmardes.** »

« _Ou alors on est devenu leur feuilleton._ »

« **Leur Secret Story.** »

« _Leur Reines du Shopping._ »

« **Leur Bachelor.** »

« _Leur Questions pour un champion._ »

« **Leur Touche pas à mon poste.** »

« _Leur Motus._ »

« **Leur Tournez manège.** »

« _Leurs Inconnus._ »

« **Joli, tocard.** »

« _Merci, enculé._ »

« **Tu fais quoi pendant les grandes vacances ?** »

« _Je vais retourner dans ma ville natale. Avec ma famille. On va y passer un petit mois là-bas, puis je repasserai. Et toi ?_ »

« **Je reste ici. Quoique l'un de mes frangins chaparde pour qu'on aille faire un tour à Edimbourg, mais je crois qu'avec toute la maisonnée qui ne s'arrache jamais durant les congés, ça va vite être décliné.** »

« _Bonne chance avec ton zoo._ »

« **T'es sympa mec.** »

« _C'est vrai ?_ »

« **Alors en plus d'être con, t'es naïf.** »

« _Vilain._ »

« **C'est presque dommage que nous, petits secondes, on soit obligés de quitter le bahut plus tôt. Presque trois mois de vacances remarque, ça se refuse pas.** »

« _Perso, je pense finir par me faire chier. J'ai presque hâte de te retrouver dans notre classe._ »

« **La table.** »

« _La classe. Moi je dis qu'on sera dans la même._ »

« **Moi je te dis que de toutes façons tu me feras plus chier.** »

« _Plus = + ou - ?_ »

« **-** »

« _:c_ »

…

…

…

Sauf qu'au dernier jour d'école, Francis aperçut une rature discrète.

« **Plus +** »

* * *

Voilà. Je suis fière de ma fin. Taisez-vous. *se frappe soi-même ***** J'étais obligée de mettre ce petit "Plus" de merde à la toute fin là, sinon le + n'apparaissait pas tout seul. C'est trop bête FF, des fois.

Désolée pour les retards, mais d'une manière inexplicable, j'ai eu la soudaine inspiration pour cette « série » (autant l'appeler comme ce qu'elle est, c'est qu'une série de dialogues, et encore ça va évoluer un peu) et des idées pour égayer celle-ci. J'espère néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas fâchés ?

Je vous promets toutefois la suite pour très bientôt, c'est que ça pulule !

Saluté !


	4. Première : septembre-décembre

Ouiiii je vais m'attaquer à Rattachement, c'est promis, promiiis !

Désolée. Je suis vraiment inspirée pour cette série de dialogues. Et pour d'autres trucs aussi. Des fois je regarde mon profil et je fais une petite prière pour tout les textes inachevés, mais dont je prévois la fin (la suite déjà, ce serait pas mal pour Whisperer) un jour. Et un jour ne veut pas forcément dire « le mois prochain » (dans mon jargon en tout cas). Mais je papote, je papote inutilement avec mes excuses inutiles, mais je vous envoie la suite.

Pour rappel (de toutes façons ce sera vite cité) nos deux mignons entrent maintenant en première !

J'ose vous souhaiter l'habituelle et courte bonne lecture.

* * *

« _Tu es là ?_ »

« **Ouais.** »

« _Oh putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à la même table._ »

« **C'est moi qui l'ai choisis. Je l'ai reconnu vu qu'elle a été ni changé, ni nettoyé.** »

« _Ça c'est vraiment un coup du destin monstre. 'doit y avoir un salopard de Dieu ou je ne sais quoi qui fait tout pour qu'on se parle._ »

« ***fasse chier.** »

« _Arrête, t'aurais changé d'avis, t'aurais pas répondu._ »

« **Au fait, je te l'avais dis : on est pas dans la même classe.** »

« _Ouais, toi aussi tu as regardé chacun de tes camarades pour voir s'ils venaient pas griffonner dessus ?_ »

« **Oui... Une chance sur deux.** »

« _Une chance sur deux et on est pas dans la même, je rage._ »

« **Moi je suis rassuré.** »

« _Je t'emmerde. Au fait, mercredi 11h-12h._ »

« **Vendredi 14h-15h.** »

« _L'an prochain on aura plus toutes ces conneries de sciences, patience._ »

« **Toi, t'es une quiche en la matière.** »

« _Et toi, tu vas me dire que t'es allé en L pour tripoter de l'éprouvette ?_ »

« **1 partout.** »

« _+68_ »

« **Mais t'arrête jamais.** »

« _C'est rigolo~_ »

« **C'est surtout dégueu. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir épargné un taré comme toi.** »

« _Parce que tu me considères encore comme un taré ? Sois gentil un peu, j'ai fini par l'apprécier, moi, ce mystérieux élève dont je ne connais que l'écriture sale et la marque de stylo._ »

« **Oui bah en même temps ça occupe l'heure de science.** »

« _Trois secondes._ »

« **Quarante-six quand on fait des pavés.** »

Arthur posa son stylo et regarda sa montre... 7 secondes pour ce message-là. Un sourire amusé orna ses lèvres. C'était visiblement une nouvelle année ordinaire mais parsemée de ces quelques écrits sur la même table, encore. Il se promit, à la fin de cette journée, d'acheter une nouvelle réserve de stylos de la même marque.

Sauf qu'au prochain vendredi, le mystérieux élève n'avait pas répondu. C'était une première, et lui n'avait boudé exprès qu'une fois. Mais là... il avait beau attendre, au bout d'un petit mois, ce type n'avait toujours rien écrit en retour. Et Arthur surveillait régulièrement la table, s'arrêtant parfois devant la classe pour voir si un quelconque bonhomme venait se rattraper.

Mais toujours rien.

Puis, un autre vendredi, une élégante phrase prit enfin la suite.

« _Je t'ai manqué, mon lapin ?~_ »

« **Merde. Une semaine de plus et je t'aurais déclaré mort.** »

« _Toujours aussi gentil et social._ »

« **Tu as séché le mois ou quoi ?** »

« _Disons que j'ai choisis entre répondre à ton message qui ne laissait aucune suite et parler pendant chaque cours d'SVT avec ma copine par texto~_ »

« **Tu as une copine ?** »

« _Et tu me parles de tourner autour du pot... Je vais l'écrire en gros : OUI J'AI UNE COPINE. Et toi, ça se passe bien avec ta main droite ?_ »

« **Je t'emmerde. Donc tu es suffisamment charismatique pour qu'une fille te supporte. GG. Je lui souhaite bonne chance.** »

« _Et le bonheur ? Tu ne me le souhaites pas ?_ »

« **Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde, surtout.** »

« _Moi je souhaite bonne chance à celle ou celui qui aura le chiche de te faire tomber dans ses bras. Parce que même amoureux, tu ne dois pas être facile à vivre._ »

« **Parce que tu l'aimes, en plus ?** »

« _Oh, super. Alors il n'y a que le cul qui devrait m'intéresser, dans ce cas ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer, l'Anonyme : j'ai beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et de quelques garçons, c'est juste que je suis assez compliqué dans mes critères. Car oui, hélas, il y en a qui ne pensent qu'à se trouver quelqu'un pour baiser. C'est triste de se mettre officiellement en couple juste pour ça. Mais moi, je ne pense pas qu'à tirer mon coup. Je veux trouver l'amour, même si on est qu'au lycée. Même si ça ne durera pas toute la vie, je veux au moins profiter des bons côtés à être 'en couple'. On est ensemble que depuis peu de temps, mais je veux lui laisser une chance. Donc, pour répondre à ta question : je l'aime bien, voilà._ »

« **Que c'est attendrissant.** »

« _Je rêve ou tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis maintenant des semaines ? Sois pas dég' que j'ai quelqu'un, ça t'arrivera bien un jour. Car moi au moins je suis gentil pour te le dire._ »

« **Si ça se trouve, cette fille, elle, ne veut que baiser. Et compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir lorsque tu t'en rendras compte.** »

« _Tu es jaloux ?_ »

« **Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Que tu ais une meuf ? Je m'en trouve une quand je veux, sauf si notre bahut n'est rempli que d'allumeuses.** »

« _Tu ne la connais même pas... Et d'ailleurs, je ne te donnerai pas son nom. Déjà pour que tu ne puisses pas lui demander qui je suis, mais aussi pour que tu lui fiches la paix._ »

« **Je ne suis pas une brute, non plus.** »

« _Non, mais tu es vulgaire et impoli. Et je refuse que ma petite-amie rencontre un type exécrable dans ton genre._ »

« **Oh, je suis exécrable ? Tu parles aux gens exécrables ? Tu aimes gâcher ton encre pour leur parler ?** »

« _Si tu veux qu'on arrête, on arrête. De toutes façons j'ai une autre activité pour m'occuper lors des cours d'SVT._ »

« **Prend ton portable alors, et lâche-moi.** »

Un autre mois passa...

Francis ne comprenait pas comment cette personne pouvait être en colère aussi longtemps, comme si tout les deux venaient de se disputer dans un face à face. La seule explication plausible était que le sujet de sa chère et tendre le rendait d'humeur massacrante à tel point qu'il déversait cette méchanceté gratuite.

Non, sérieusement, il était jaloux... ? De quoi, dans ce cas ? Du fait qu'il semble heureux avec quelqu'un ? Ou alors le sujet de l'amour était-il tabou pour lui ? Ce type avait peut-être vécu une ou plusieurs mauvaises expériences, et maintenant, il lui faisait merveilleusement la gueule pour s'être vanté de son couple actuel et solide...

En fin novembre, un autre message de son silencieux interlocuteur s'ajouta au dernier.

« **Excuse-moi...** »

« _C'est rien... Je suppose que j'aurais dû réagir autrement. Si le sujet ne te plaît pas, il suffit de le dire, tu sais ?_ »

« **Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?** »

« _Bien sûr... Alors, es-tu notre fameux Président du Conseil ?~_ »

« **Non.** »

« _Oh. Pas trop dégoûté alors ? Au moins, je suis rassuré : tu n'es pas ce type bizarre à gros sourcils !_ »

« **Laisse les autres en dehors de ça, et ne parlons plus du Conseil des élèves, ok ? Toi, décidément, tu trouves toujours le sujet qui fâche...** »

« _Eh bien, pardonne-moi d'essayer de me faire pardonné... Quoique c'est plutôt à moi d'attendre tes excuses._ »

« **C'est bon, c'est bon, on va pas recommencer, hein ? Parlons de... je sais pas moi, tu fais quoi quand tu t'emmerdes ?** »

« _Je cuisine. Et c'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis plutôt doué._ »

« **Vantard.** »

« _Jaloux. Je suis admiré pour ça._ »

« **C'est pour ça que ta bonne femme t'a choisi ? Je peux en faire autant.** »

« _Je pourrais presque te croire, s'il faut bien un talent pour compenser ce caractère de cochon._ »

« **Caractère de cochon toi-même.** »

« _Tu plaisantes ? Je suis plus posé que toi et je t'ai même rabattu le clapet. Je crois que tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être inutilement méchant avec moi. J'ai tort, 'Anonyme' ?~_ »

« **Va te faire foutre.** »

« _Je prends ça pour un oui, mon lapin._ »

« **Et pourquoi 'lapin', c'est ridicule.** »

« _Tu aurais préféré girafe ?_ »

« **… Pourquoi 'girafe' ?** »

« _Aucune idée..._ »

« **T'as de la suite dans celles-ci...** »

« _C'est toi aussi, qui ne me raconte rien. Parle moi de toi. Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ? Et tes frères, ils ne t'embêtent pas trop ?_ »

« **Cette année, c'est plus calme, chez moi... Je crois qu'ils ont tous décidé de me laisser tranquille jusqu'au bac, vu qu'il faut déjà réviser pour les épreuves anticipées. Sinon, je lis et j'écris beaucoup.** »

« _Quoi de plus original pour un littéraire. Tu écris quoi ?_ »

« **Des fictions. Pas des fan'.** »

« _Tu me feras lire ?_ »

« **Jamais de la vie. Et même si j'acceptais, comment je pourrais te donner les textes ?** »

« _Par mon casier, andouille. Échanger les numéros ne va pas révéler nos noms._ »

« **Tu veux donc que je dépose mes textes sur papiers dans ton casier... ?** »

« _B07~_ »

…

…

« _J'attends toujours tes textes._ »

« **Je ne compte pas t'en donner.** »

« _Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'intéresse. Et si tu veux devenir écrivain ou quelque chose dans le genre, avoir un avis extérieur à ta famille pourrait t'être bénéfique._ »

« **Je ne les ai montré à personne.** »

« _Qu'est ce que tu en fais, alors ?_ »

« **J'écris pour moi. Pas la peine de faire partager.** »

« _C'est quand même dommage... Mais ça me rend de plus en plus curieux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en donner un ?_ »

« **Et ta copine, elle simule au fait ?** »

« _Pas la peine de viser si haut lorsque tu veux changer de sujet..._ »

« **Ooooh tu ne veux pas répondre à la question ?** »

« _Sérieusement, tu veux repartir sur ça ? Je t'aime bien, moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête pour rien. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'être jaloux._ »

« **Je ne suis pas jaloux, putain.** »

« _Fait en sorte de ne pas en avoir l'air, alors._ »

« **Je vais te donner quelques-uns de mes textes, et on va voir si je suis juste 'vulgaire et impoli'.** »

« _Gentil bonhomme ;)_ »

« **Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour te prouver que j'ai de la bonne foi, aussi.** »

« _C'est plus de la bonne foi là, c'est de la mauvaise graine._ »

« **Tu les veux ces textes, ou pas ?** »

« _Si si je les veux. Quoique là j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait raconter... Du sang, des boyaux et de l'hémoglobine à flots ? On dit que les écrivains ont toujours l'esprit torturé._ »

« **T'es qu'une merde. Tu les auras jamais, mes textes.** »

« _Sois mignoooon, ça me fera un peu de lecture entre ma copine et mon porno~_ »

…

La semaine suivante, Francis était persuadé de ne pas recevoir le moindre papier dans son casier. Il rangea dans la poche son téléphone avec lequel il venait d'arranger un rendez-vous avec sa chère et tendre qui, il fallait l'avouer, devenait déjà un peu trop envahissante. Mais le parcours de l'amour était semé d'embûches, alors... il allait faire avec.

Dans le couloir opposé à celui du hall d'entrée, Francis se hâta tranquillement vers son casier, dans l'intention d'y ranger deux manuels inutiles à ramener chez lui. À travers l'un des trous d'aération, il remarqua quelque chose dépasser, comme si on l'avait introduit par-là.

Et en ouvrant, il la découvrit. La paperasse d'histoires courtes, une centaine de pages. Les coins cornés prouvaient que son mystérieux interlocuteur silencieux en avait bavé pour les mettre. Mais Francis sourit à la pensée que, s'il y était finalement parvenu, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il les lise vraiment.

* * *

Pour une fois que je sais faire les fins hein. De chapitre, j'entends. Et encore hein, un CHAPITRE. Ce p'tit truc. Lewl. Maintenant les trucs intéressants vont doucement s'immiscer. La première (la classe hein, je parle de la première littéraire) sera enfin le nouveau point de départ et un stade au-dessus de leur « relation ». La narration entre un peu aussi, mais restera sage et avec peu de conséquences pour le moment. À bientôt pour la suite !

… Saluté !


	5. Première : janvier-mars

Oui oui je suis pas trop en retard, ET je ne poste pas tard. Merveilleux. Fab-fab-fabulous.

Bon... qu'est-ce à dire ? Oui, ce sont des mots français, donc c'est du français. Techniquement. Je n'ai vraiment rien à signaler, juste qu'on passe un petit peu à la vitesse supérieure chez nos amis les lycéens. On en est pas encore là, mais c'est la dernière ligne droite. Et déjà que c'est pas grand chose, inutile de vous « spoiler ».

Alors je vous ose-souhait la bonne lecture ! … Ta gueule.

* * *

« _Bonnes vacances, mon chou ?_ »

« **Bonjour à toi aussi, enflure.** »

« _Moi, je me suis privé des pistes, des chocolats chauds, de la moitié des fêtes..._ »

« _**So sad.**_ »

« _… pour lire tes textes._ »

« **Tu les a tous lu... ?** »

« _Je ne les ais pas lu, je les ais dévoré. Tu écris magnifiquement bien. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, d'un vulgaire et impoli dans ton genre._ »

« **Complimente-moi ou insulte-moi, choisis, crétin.** »

« _Non, plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment admiratif. Tes histoires regorgent un peu des récits fantastiques qu'on voit partout, mais tu as des idées originales, et tu entres très bien dans la tête de tes personnages. Je me suis même attaché au protagoniste ! Et même s'il n'y avait que peu de pages, l'histoire était bien menée, je ne suis pas resté sur ma faim. Bravo, c'était un plaisir de te lire._ »

En voyant ce petit pavé d'affection littéraire, Arthur se sentit rougir d'embarras et de fierté, tout en cherchant comme il put les mots dignes de telles vantardises.

« **Merci... Je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait autant... À moins que tu te fiches de moi.** »

« _Ni de toi, ni de tes écrits. Tu devrais continuer, et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais en lire d'autres ! Ça me change de mes lectures habituelles._ »

« **Aka les magazines porno ?** »

« _Il y a trop d'images ! ~_ »

Habitué à son langage, Arthur détectait maintenant l'ironie là où son mystérieux messager la laissait. Il souriait même souvent en coin, amusé, mais ne s'en rendait pas tout le temps compte.

« **Dit, ça fait un moment que je me demandais... C'est quand ton anniversaire ?** »

« _Tu demandes ça plus d'un an après avoir tagué cette table, petit champion._ »

« **C'est super chiant de devoir attendre une semaine une réponse et de recevoir à la place une autre.** »

« _14 juillet, et toi ?_ »

« **23 avril, je suis le plus vieux.** »

« _Ça dépend de l'année, t'es de combien ?_ »

« **19XX.** »

« _Ah, je suis une année derrière ~_ »

« **Y'a pas de quoi être fier du tout. Si t'es une année avant moi et en première, c'est que tu as redoublé**. »

« _On a pas tous des 15-18 partout, du con._ »

« **Heureusement qu'on a pas tous 5-7.** »

« _Comment tu sais ?_ »

« **J'ai dis ça au hasard...** »

« _Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ma date, au fait ? Tu comptes me faire un cadeau ? ~_ »

« **J'étais juste curieux. Et à cette date, on est en vacances. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien t'offrir.** »

« _Je retiens la tienne en tout cas !_ »

« **Ma date ?** »

« _Non, ta bite._ »

« _LA CENSURE_ »

« **Le marqueur pue en plus, c'est de ta faute.** »

« _C'est pas uniquement de la mienne si la table est toute moche maintenant. On a fait la moitié, regarde ça !_ »

« **Je relis et je me dis qu'on a changé, et qu'en même temps, pas tellement...** »

« _C'est parce que tu me parles toujours aussi mal._ »

« **Et toi t'es toujours aussi frivole.** »

« _Ça peut servir ~_ »

« **Et ta copine alors ? Elle est pour la polygamie ?** »

« _Je l'ai largué. Elle était beaucoup trop envahissante._ »

« **Toi, tu l'as quitté ? Celui qui croyait dur comme fer en l'amour et qui jurait de faire tout les efforts du monde pour lui laisser sa chance ? Raconte-moi ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui t'a décidé à mettre fin à votre jolie petite histoire.** »

« _Elle ne voulait que baiser._ »

Arthur sentit comme un pincement au cœur en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait écrit il y a quelques mois. Par réflexe, ses yeux se dirigent à nouveau vers ces écrits-là. Quand il disait que, « si ça se trouve, elle ne pense qu'à baiser », il ne le pensait pas vraiment... C'était plutôt par jalousie qu'il avait écrit telles bêtises – qui n'en étaient donc plus.

… Jaloux ?

Curieusement, le sujet de la petite-amie ne l'embêtait plus. Était-ce vraiment parce que ce type était à nouveau célibataire ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez en même temps que le professeur donna les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Il avait passé toute l'heure à réfléchir à sa réponse, et c'était la première fois qu'il cogitait autant dessus. Par manque de temps donc, il écrit un rapide :

« **Je suis désolé. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?** »

« _Je m'en remettrais. Tu as encore des textes à me passer ?_ »

Francis pensait que cet inconnu allait se foutre de lui, en rappelant ses propos d'il y a quelques mois. Mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque cette personne au caractère bien trempé décida plutôt de l'encourager, de le consoler et de le soutenir pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Lui aussi, il sourit, mais il n'en avait pas honte.

« _Tu es un gros ronchon mais tu veux bien être gentil avec moi, maintenant qu'on se connaît plus ou moins..._ » rajouta-t-il.

« **Je ne suis pas un connard fini non plus. Sinon, j'ai d'autres textes en cours... Mais je vais commencer à me concentrer sur les révisions des épreuves anticipées. Tu devrais en faire autant.** »

« _Tu voudrais pas qu'on parle de choses plus douces... ? ~_ »

« **Rah merde, ta phrase m'a fait frissonné...** »

« _Oh, je t'excite ?_ »

« **C'était du dégoût, pauvre tâche.** »

« _Aah, rendez-moi le ronchon tout gentil !_ »

« **Il est pas là.** »

« _Dommage. Parce que 'toi', t'es un vrai connard fini._ »

« **Et je t'emmerde.** »

« _Qu'est ce que je disais... Au fait, j'ai reçu masse de chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin~ Pas trop jaloux ?_ »

« **Tu te remets vite, toi...** »

« _Douze petites boîtes et sacs, un peu que je suis remis ! Bon, c'est que du acheté super chéros, mais c'est l'intention qui compte._ »

« **Elles achètent ton attention, quoi.** »

« _J'ai l'habitude. N'oublie pas que c'est pas la chair que je cherche._ »

« **Donc t'es un romantique fleur bleu qui croit au grand Amour avec un grand A mais qui n'attire que les allumeuses qui cherchent un plan Q ?** »

« _T'es pas obligé de me le rappeler._ »

En lisant cette phrase, Arthur sentit qu'il avait gaffé. Bien qu'il jouait les jolis cœurs, et qu'il était lourd avec ses fausses tentatives de drague, son mystérieux correspondant semblait tout de même sentimental et très porté sur le sujet. Ça arrivait de rêver d'amour et d'une vie pleinement satisfaite, socialement. Restait juste à espérer qu'il ne venait pas de le déprimer et de le faire retomber dans un état trop... grave. Si ça se trouve, il avait le cœur brisé et il ne le savait pas.

Même un idiot tel que lui méritait d'être heureux, et Arthur n'allait jamais lui souhaité le contraire même par fierté.

Quelques jours plus tard, Francis trouva un nouveau petit paquet de chocolats dans son casier... Alors qu'on était en fin février. Une retardataire, à ce point-là ? Où alors était-elle trop timide ? Deux remarques traversèrent son esprit lorsqu'il accepta cependant silencieusement le cadeau... La première, c'était que le petit sac était loin d'être aussi soigné et « mignon » que les autres qu'il avait reçu le jour J. La seconde, c'était, après avoir goûté ce qui semblait être une truffe très _très_ noire-chocolatée...

\- … Dégueu'...

… que la personne qui avait fait ça n'était définitivement pas douée en cuisine.

« **Je déposerai un nouveau texte ce soir.** »

« _Je l'ai lu ! Tu te passionnes des crimes parfaits ?_ »

« **C'est le thème qui permet les plus gros retournements de situation et les trucs impossibles.** »

« _Un peu de fantaisie et d'improbable dans le vrai ne fait de mal à personne._ »

« **Exactement. Si les affaires policières étaient toutes réalistes dans les romans, on se ferait chier.** »

« _Complètement. Mais le texte n'est pas fini... ?_ »

« **Ah non, je te donnerai la suite quand je l'aurai terminé.** »

Cette attention, certes minime, voulait pour Francis dire pas mal de choses. Ce grognon avait ouvert une porte qu'il essayait d'enfoncer de lui-même.

« _Tu m'en vois ravi. Il faudrait que je te donne quelque chose en retour._ »

« **Pas besoin. Je suis d'humeur en ce moment, c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas recevoir de truc louche de ta part.** »

« _Bonne humeur, hm ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec ta main droite ?~_ »

« **Vicelard.** »

« _Puceau._ »

« **Je ne suis pas puceau.** »

« _Ah oui, combien te sont passé dessus ?_ »

« **C'est moi qui leur passe dessus.** »

Et Francis étouffa un petit rire discret dans sa manche.

« _Les pauvres femmes._ »

« **Elles ne se sentent pas ''pauvres'' à ce moment-là.** »

« _Un Don Juan bis dans l'école, j'en aurais entendu parlé._ »

« **Sale coureur, j'ai eu... deux copines.** »

« _Elles ont un 06 ?~_ »

« **Fiche-leur la paix. D'ailleurs, fiche la paix à la condition féminine, tu vas finir par les insulter, ''les pauvres''.** »

Mais Arthur se souvint aussitôt du rude épisode d'amour de son mystérieux interlocuteur, et il sortit un effaceur avant de... ah non, c'est du bic. Tant pis, le blanco n'allait vraiment pas passer inaperçu, mais au moins il allait réparer sa bêtise. Après avoir caché la moquerie, il réécrit par-dessus :

« **Tu peux crever.** »

« _Pourquoi c'est tout blanc ?_ »

« **Un crétin qui a tagué notre discussion.** »

« _Mais laisse donc, ça fera du monde !_ »

Et juste après avoir écrit cela, il gratta du bout d'un ongle le blanco de mauvaise qualité qui partait facilement. Curieux à l'idée de découvrir le message de l'incrusteur, il sourit, amusé. Puis une fois le tout plus ou moins révélé, il nettoya son doigt sans quitter les lettres superposées du regard. _… Oh._ Petit menteur. Au début, il perdit son sourire en se rappelant de la triste période où il s'était rendu compte que celle qu'il croyait être la femme parfaite n'était que vile et superficielle. Mais en réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment de ce blanco qui masquait telle « phrase de trop », il fut intrigué.

Arthur, quant à lui, paniqua intérieurement en découvrant que ce type avait sûrement était trop curieux. Et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas attendu qu'il réponde.

« _Tu as peut-être raison._ »

Oh l'idiot.

« **J'ai écris ça sans réfléchir, n'y fais pas attention.** »

« _Tu as regretté et tu l'as caché ?_ »

Touché coulé. Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre, si bien qu'il passa l'heure à réfléchir à sa réponse. Juste pour écrire un minable :

« **On peut oublier maintenant ?** »

« _Merci._ »

« **C'est ironique ?** »

« _Non, sincère. Le gentil monsieur est revenu alors, et le grognon a décidé de se taire._ »

« **Andouille.** »

« _Ah, c'était court._ »

Et Arthur se surprit à rire au milieu de l'heure de science. Super. Francis, de son côté, se sentait quelque peu apaisé d'avoir au moins un pseudo-soutien dans l'histoire. Ses amis de tout les jours se contentaient de traiter l'ex-petite amie de « conne » ou plus gracieusement de « pute », mais à peine quelques mots de réconfort pour sa personne. Ah, c'est con un homme dans un troupeau.

« **Je ne vais plus faire de texte pour l'instant, je me consacre aux révisions.** »

« _Tu es studieux, ma girafe._ »

« **Très drôle, dromadaire.** »

« _Chaton._ »

« **Phoque.** »

« _Chèvre._ »

« **Biquette.** »

« _C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, hier soir._ »

« **… Par pitié fait attention à tes jeux de mots, car j'ai imaginé autre chose.** »

« _T'es ignoble !_ »

Nouveau rire, de la part des deux adolescents. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas être notés pour leur discrétion, à ce trimestre. D'ailleurs, leurs camarades de classe devaient se demander qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, et pas un jusqu'ici ne s'était demandé si ce n'était pas à cause des gribouillages qui envahissaient de plus en plus la table. Mais bon, si les femmes de ménage n'y faisaient pas attention, une poignée de personnes en pleine puberté non plus.

« _Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné le numéro de ton casier, au fait._ »

« **J'ai jamais dis que je te le donnerais.** »

« _Mais je finirais pas l'avoir._ »

« **Que tu crois. Je veux pas recevoir de cadeaux bizarres.** »

« _Pourquoi bizarres ? Tu me prends encore pour un fou ?_ »

« **De toutes façons tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.** »

« _Si, j'en ai au moins deux... La première, c'est que tu m'as soutenu. Tout mes potes pensent qu'insulter mon ex me fait marrer et me remonte le morale, mais je ne m'abaisse pas à dénigrer les autres. Toi, tu ne me connais même pas, et tu t'es inquiété... Et n'essaye pas de me dire que c'est faux, ton blanco te trahit. La seconde, c'est qu'en attendant d'être payé au cash, je pourrais te payer autrement pour tes écrits~_ »

Car Francis s'était attaché à cette personne dont il ne connaissait rien, hormis l'âge et les pattes de mouche. Quand bien même celui-ci était d'une certaine mauvaise foi, il ne pouvait pas non plus se faire passer pour un vrai sans-coeur. Ses mots n'étaient pas non plus en accord avec ses actes, autrement il ne se serait jamais fait de soucis pour lui et ne lui aurait pas non plus envoyé de textes – directement refilés dans le casier en plus, c'était mignon, dans un sens. Si ce mystérieux première L décidait de cesser leur correspondance là tout de suite, il en serait autant affecté qu'au moment où il s'est rendu compte que cette fille ne s'intéressait qu'à son engin.

…

Enfin, c'était beaucoup, non ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et en plus il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Mais lui parler du début à la fin, sur bientôt deux ans, ça représentait une curieuse aventure.

Arthur, lui, rougissait en lisant le dernier message.

« **Heureusement que je suis là, hein...** »

Il avouait son côté indispensable. Un palier de plus franchi chez les deux jeunes gens...

« _Absolument~ Que ferais-je sans mon fournisseur de porno ?_ »

« **J'écris pas de porno !** »

« _Mais tu pourrais ;D_ »

« **J'écris pas de fanfictions R18. J'ai rien d'une sainte-vierge qui s'excite devant les histoires d'un couple homosexuel masculin.** »

« _Pourquoi forcément ''homosexuel masculin''... ?_ »

Arthur avait trop honte pour répondre ensuite. Mais bon, comme il fallait bien répondre – sinon quelles idées allait-il se faire, ce bonhomme ? - il répliqua avec un ridicule :

« **T'imagine pas des choses, abruti !** »

* * *

Ca s'allonge, ça s'allonge... ! … La longueur des textes, évidemment.

Les narrations ont prit beaucoup de place cette fois-ci, mais vu la période scolaire de nos deux vauriens, il fallait s'y mettre. Il y aura cependant toujours plus de dialogue, car ça reste quand même le pilier de cette « fic ». Eeeet je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le prochain !

… Oui, à la base, cette série de dialogues servait à combler mes envies passagères d'écriture, et maintenant je trame dessus. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais bon, le yolo dans la fanfic, c'est pas terrible finalement. Autrement on se fait chier.

Salut de la main !


	6. Première : avril-juin

Coucou.

Tu veux voir mon dialogue ? CMB. Ahem. Paraît-il que je ne suis pas assez inspirée pour les intro ? Kesese ces conneries ? Alors ouiii Asahi elle sait pas faire les intro elle débite juste vite-fait qu'elle sait justement pas quoi faire et ça balance trois lignes de bienvenue à l'arrache, et même pas polies en plus ! Han ! Ca m'escagace !

… Oui non, je ne suis pas inspirée cette fois non plus. En revanche, je pense avoir « plus ou moins cartonné dans ma tête » avec ce nouveau dialogue. Il conclut la deuxième année de lycée de nos protagonistes, et la narration est presque autant présente que le dialogue – ce qui devrait paaas se faire selon le concept mais bon, j'ai craqué – et... voilà.

HMMMM MOI ET LES INTRO.

Bref. Je vais vous laisser ici (sur ce + de 3 lignes lewl) et repart me coucher. Je vous re-re-re-re-souhaite la HM lecture !

* * *

 _« T'imagine pas des choses, abruti » ? Putain mais je suis con ou je le fais exprès ?_ Lorsqu'il avait écrit telle chose sur la table, Arthur savait qu'il venait de laisser un quiproquo indélébile – au bic ! - sur celle-ci. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, et la seconde après l'avoir marqué, avait réalisé sa bêtise. Inutile de repasser un coup de blanco par-dessus; non seulement l'autre andouille pouvait toujours l'enlever, mais en plus ça l'enfoncerait encore plus !

… Du coup il l'a fait.

J'suis qu'un gros tocard. Et le pire, c'était quoi ? La réponse. Vu qu'Arthur n'avait rien mit par-dessus son nouveau coup de blanc – qu'il avait retrouvé gratté, évidemment.

« _T'es mignon~_ »

Maintenant, le britannique rougissait à n'importe quelle réplique.

« **Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je veux juste pas écrire des histoires de cul.** »

« _Monsieur serait-il tout coincé depuis qu'il a trouvé l'âme sœur en sa main ?_ »

« **Tu me saoules avec ça, je parie qu'en attendant tu t'occupes avec la tienne.** »

« _Tout monsieur fait ça._ »

Bon, comment répliquer sur un truc aussi véridique, bien que personne n'ose se l'avouer.

« **Oui ben je suis comme toi : la branlette ça me va cinq minutes.** »

« _Elles sont longues, tes minutes._ »

« **CMB** »

« _Et c'est moi le dégueulasse..._ »

« **Je me mets à ton niveau.** »

Francis détecta un certain humour là-dedans, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire... En fait, il souriait à pratiquement toutes les réponses. Le jeune homme réalisa peu après une chose qui le figea durant de longues minutes au milieu de son cours.

« _17h, salle C230~_ »

Le vendredi, à l'heure de sa science, Arthur haussa un sourcil. 17h, du genre, aujourd'hui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il aille y voir ? _Quand même pas... lui, hein ?_ Non vraiment, il ne trouverait pas ça drôle. Ça lui ferait un certain... poids. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? … Mais ce gros manque d'explications ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peu importe en tout cas, il comptait finalement s'y rendre.

Lorsque retentit l'heure inscrite, et la fin des cours, Arthur se hâta vers le lieu du rendez-vous sans pour autant se presser. Quelque part, il craignait ce qui l'attendait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protester en demandant plus amples détails ? Parce que c'était prévu pour aujourd'hui même, peut-être... ? Lui et sa foutu ponctualité...

En apercevant l'écriteau sur lequel était marqué un « C230 » en un moche Arial taille 48, il ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta devant la porte. _Quoiqu'il puisse s'y trouver derrière..._ Puis entra.

Personne.

Et une odeur de brûlé et sucrée. Cette pièce, ce n'était pas une classe, mais celle dédiée au club de cuisine – oui, le lycée ici était assez richou entre les mains d'un directeur très généreux comme dans les mangas pour posséder une cuisine petite mais réservée aux élèves du dit club. Il comprit alors lorsqu'il remarqua une chose posée bien à l'évidence sur un des plans de travail, propre et modestement décoré.

Un gâteau avec les bougies allumées. Sans oublier le « Joyeux anniversaire », marqué de belles lettres françaises. Cet idiot s'en était souvenu. Du 23 avril. Aujourd'hui.

Arthur demeura silencieux, puis chercha autour de lui. Mais non, il était bien seul, personne pour l'accueillir. L'imbécile lui avait bien confectionné un cadeau mais n'était pas présent pour le lui offrir. Pour continuer leur petit jeu. Et ne jamais arrêter leur étrange relation. C'était amusant... et touchant.

Avec curiosité, Arthur abîma la pâtisserie trois fois trop grosse pour lui tout seul d'un doigt, et goûta.

\- … Et il cuisine bien, l'abruti...

« **Merci** » orna seulement la table la semaine suivante. Et Francis sourit, les joues roses de satisfaction; autant pour la sienne que pour celle de son correspondant. Il avait décidé de ne pas être présent à ce moment-là, mais ainsi, leur petit manège continuait.

Il ne se doutait même pas que pouvait arriver un jour où il n'aurait plus rien. Sauf que maintenant, ça semblait improbable. _Oulà, ça craint un peu, ça..._ Il ne savait rien de ce type, et pourtant il s'y était attaché. Bien qu'il soit en classe littéraire, il avait toujours hâte de rejoindre la salle de science juste pour continuer sa petite conversation – lente, quelle frustration – avec son correspondant mystère. Dire qu'il l'avait sans doute croisé plusieurs fois dans le couloir et qu'il ne le savait même pas. Mais rien dans ses mots ne faisaient office d'indice pour l'aider. En même temps, il faisait pareil. L'un comme l'autre conservait son anonymat...

« _Dit, ça ne te botterait pas qu'on se voit, un jour ?_ »

Et Arthur fut surpris de la proposition. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de communiquer avec lui seulement par écrit qu'il était presque... impensable de lui faire face un jour. Écrire pour parler l'amusait et rythmait sa semaine. Casser ce principe revenait à casser ce même rythme qui le faisait sourire, rire et même rougir alors qu'il demeure quotidiennement un vrai glaçon.

« **Pourquoi tu me proposes ça maintenant ?** »

« _Tu préfères attendre la fin de l'année ? À l'occasion des oraux peut-être ?_ »

Diantre, il était sérieux.

« **Non enfin...** »

Il raya ce « enfin ». Il écrivait sur une table, bon sang, il avait tout le temps de trouver ses mots sans être ridicule !

« **Non je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire.** »

« _Pas nécessaire que l'on se voit ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Francis sentit son cœur se serrer et une sueur intérieure glisser le long de ses sentiments. S'était-il trompé ? Peut-être que le romantique qu'il était au fond se faisait seulement des illusions... Enfin, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était rencontrer ce type avec qui il discute depuis bientôt deux ans.

Et cette idée lui faisait plaisir d'une façon étrange.

Arthur, lui, chercha le bon prétexte. Aucune raison de dire non, et pas forcément de dire oui. Mais il craignait. Craignait quoi ? Était-il timide ? De nature, non. Mais rencontrer cette personne, quelque part, l'effrayait... et il ignorait pourquoi. Du coup, écrire une réponse tangible devenait soudainement plus difficile. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un « problème » avec juste un élève lambda qui est tombé par hasard sur son message qui citait que « la SVT, c'est chiant ». Les choses auraient été les mêmes avec quelqu'un d'autre... non ?

Pourquoi avait-il du mal à réfléchir ? En quoi tout cela lui faisait peur ?

« **Je n'en ai pas envie.** »

En sortant de la classe, il sentait qu'il aurait dû tout mettre sauf ça.

Et justement, Francis ne répondit pas la semaine suivante. Ni celle d'après.

Arthur déglutit.

Et Francis, lui, s'en voulait d'avoir commencé à prendre plus sérieusement cette correspondance. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans sa façon d'agir et dans ses mots ? Lui, il pensait vraiment devenir... son ami. Rien que ça. Mais non ? Qu'est ce qui gênait ce type ? _Ha ha... T'es trop con, mon vieux._ Non, il avait raison : Francis était trop romantique. Trop sentimental. Il est vrai qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à s'attacher à plein de trucs pour peu de choses et que donc, forcément, il était facile à blesser dans son amour-propre. Mais là... ? Ça faisait deux ans qu'il discutait de tout et de rien avec lui, se fâchant entre deux sujets qui faisaient sourire. Pourtant, il ne se sentait plus d'écrire autre chose. Et à chaque cours de science, Arthur comme Francis revoyait cette phrase qui semblait clore leur liaison.

\- … Je suis un abruti.

Arthur marmonna en laissant sa tête tomber contre son casier, un début de journée. Tout le monde sortait de la torpeur matinale et il était encore trop tôt pour aller en classe. Le britannique voulait reprendre la conversation, corriger ce qu'il avait écrit, et avoir enfin le cran d'être plus sincère. Mais il n'était même pas sûr que ce type lisait toujours la table... Quelque part, ça devait être dur d'oser tout relire, vu sur quoi la conversation se terminait pour l'instant.

Au même moment qu'Arthur se plaignait silencieusement contre le meuble, Francis passa derrière lui. Il rejoignit également son propre casier, sans se douter de la proximité qu'il venait de frôler avec celui qui occupait ses pensées...

Il soupira en échangeant quelques affaires de son sac. Aujourd'hui, il avait science, et plus pour très longtemps. Puisqu'il était en classe littéraire, il n'avait qu'une heure d'SVT. Mais l'an prochain, en terminale, il n'allait plus en avoir du tout. Et donc, qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'année, le début des épreuves anticipées, et donc, le dernier jour où ils allaient entrer dans cette salle de classe commune ? Mais il restait encore un an... Pourtant...

Nouveau soupir. Il devait se concentrer sur ses oraux et ses devoirs.

Francis et Arthur se distancèrent pour rejoindre leurs camarades respectifs, et les journées défilèrent encore.

…

…

« **Pardon.** »

Il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait écrit – et rayé d'ailleurs – et désolé pour ne rien avoir à dire de plus.

« _Moi aussi, pardon..._ »

Lui, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de rattraper tout ça.

« **Tu ne fais plus la gueule ?** »

« _Je ne la faisais pas, j'étais juste... plutôt triste._ »

« **Moi aussi** »

Arthur s'arrêta... mais décida d'être enfin franc et de continuer sa phrase. De toutes façons, avec son bic, marqué c'était marqué.

« **Moi aussi je l'étais. Tu as dû me trouver dur, mais... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très tenté...** »

« _Ça ne veut pas dire que tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« **Mais non crétin. Je t'aime bien.** »

Oh. Pourquoi il avait finit avec ça ? _P'tain mec, t'es décidément SUPER CON !_

« _Oh, moi aussi je t'aime bien. T'es beaucoup plus intéressant que mes soi-disant vrais potes._ »

« **Qu'ils en prennent de la graine.** »

« _Les blagues de culs, c'est rigolo cinq minutes, mais après..._ »

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre : Arthur et Francis souriaient à nouveau en se lisant.

« **Dit moi, j'étais en train de penser à un truc... Il n'y a pas de science en terminale L.** »

« _Toi aussi tu y as pensé..._ »

« **Tu penses que ça va finir comment, du coup... ?** »

« _Quoi ? C'est triste, dit comme ça ! Il y a une raison pour tout arrêter ?_ »

« **Je ne vois juste pas comment on pourrait continuer d'écrire sur cette table si on y a plus accès l'an prochain !** »

Clairement, aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter. Mais les faits sont là : en terminale L, on a pas de SVT.

« _Dans ce cas je ne veux pas gâcher les dernières fois à écrire pour se compliquer encore la vie... Parlons encore ? J'aime bien faire ça, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude que maintenant je ne pense qu'à répondre... C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse dans cette matière qui vaut trois fois rien sur mon bulletin. Enfin tu vois, quoi... Parlons de choses plus sympas._ »

« **Vrai... Ben... Tu as choisis pour ton projet artistique ?** »

« _Je vais faire dans le cinéma, je crois... L'option, tout ça. Et j'intégrerai une école spécialisée ensuite. Et toi, toujours le journalisme ?_ »

« **Au moins tu es fixé. Et oui, toujours. Je prévois de faire un stage pendant les grandes vacances. Profitons-en, le bac nous guette pour l'an prochain.** »

« _Il nous guette déjà._ »

« **C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas peur pour les épreuves.** »

« _Moi c'est surtout pour l'SVT..._ »

« **Gros nul.** »

« _On dit ''merde'', déjà !_ »

« **T'es qu'une merde.** »

« _Méchant._ »

« **Petite chose.** »

« _CTB_ »

« **Facile.** »

« _Bah, elle est où ta censure ?_ »

« **DTC** »

« **D'où TU me censures ?!** »

« _Tu verrais la tête que je tire en te lisant~_ »

« **Une tête très moche, comme d'habitude.** »

« _Une tête comme ça_ _(_ _๑_ _ܫ_ _)_ »

« **Laide, ouais. Plutôt comme ça** **(◔** **౪◔** **)** »

« _On dirait un... oh. Ta tronche._ »

« **Voleur, c'est ma réplique.** »

Nouvel éclat de rire partagé. Et les joues rouges. Ça allait peut-être se finir comme ça, mais au moins ils en auront bien profité. Écrire sur une table pour parler avec on ne sait qui... Ne rien connaître hormis le sexe, l'âge, la date d'anniversaire, la façon d'écrire, et même le stylo... C'était bien de penser comme ça, mais en même temps, Francis comme Arthur ne voulait rien arrêter. Ça leur faisait du bien, de se parler ainsi, de tout et de rien. De rien surtout.

De se moquer de l'un comme de l'autre.

De s'échanger de quoi faire sourire.

De faire la grâce d'un petit compliment subtilement glissé.

De savoir qu'on est indispensable une fois par semaine...

« _Tu vas me manquer..._ »

La phrase portait à confusion, mais comme il ne restait que peu de séances dans cette même classe, et donc à cette table, Arthur décida d'être franc au possible.

« **Toi aussi.** »

« _C'est quand même dommage de ne pas se voir, juste une fois._ »

Et Arthur savait que ça lui pincerait davantage le cœur de ne pas l'organiser. Mais il y avait un blocage... Il ne savait pas lequel, mais il en avait un.

« **Désolé. En attendant, on se sera bien amusé, non ?** »

« _Pas faux... Et puis, je suis plutôt content. Tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais bien – je le relis, des fois, c'est sympa – tu m'as remercié, tu as voulu me consoler... J'aime bien relire tout ces passages._ »

Ok, eh ben... ça devenait vraiment gênant.

« **T'as qu'à prendre une photo, ça fera un bon souvenir. Je vais sans doute faire ça, le dernier jour.** »

« _Dans semaines._ »

« **J'ai relu la table.** »

« _Moi aussi..._ »

… Quel était ce malaise ?

« **La semaine prochaine, ce sera la fin... J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. Réussi tes épreuves. Si ça se trouve, par hasard, on se rencontrera l'an prochain. On se connaît déjà peut-être en fait mais** »

Il ne savait déjà pas quoi écrire en ce moment, mais là... Les adieux, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

« **j'ai adoré te parler. À plus.** »

Puis il rangea ses affaires à la sonnerie. « À plus ». Il n'était pas plus doué que ça.

Sauf que la semaine suivante, le message marquée de cette si belle écriture...

« _Je ne veux pas te quitter._ »

…

Arthur ne répondit pas à son dernier cours d'SVT. Il laissa la table ainsi, les joues rouges, alors qu'il y avait encore énormément de place pour écrire. Deux des tiers du meuble étaient griffonnés. Mais... il ne répondit pas.

Ce fut le quiproquo et le malaise le plus énorme de leur histoire.

* * *

Donc voilà, là je viens de vous abandonner sur le principe de leur année de terminale. PARCE QUE OUI C'EST PAS FINI. Et même que je vais aller jusqu'au bout ! Mais pas au bout de mon outro, car comme d'habitude, je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis plutôt contente de ce « dialogue-ci ». Par contre, pour la suite, je suis un peu – beaucoup – en yolo, donc... Ne me demandez pas pour la narration : elle a prit beaucoup de place ici, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera la prochaine fois.

J'étais juste très inspirée pour le sixième dialogue eeet voilà. Pouet. Ceci est donc la conclusion de la première L des deux machins et... au plaisir :D

Saluté des mains !


	7. Terminale : septembre-décembre

Je vis ! Je devrais m'offrir un fouet pour Nowel, ça servirait. Désolée pour l'absence soudaine, surtout vu la shniouf (je ne sais pas si ça a une orthographe propre) qu'a été le dernier chapitre de Rattachement. Actuellement, il n'y a pas d'autres « grosse » fanfic en préparation, mais je cherche activement quel pourrait être son sujet ! Peut-être bien la reprise de The Whisperer, en attendant de terminer cette série de dialogue.

Sachant que je poste tard, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur cette intro, et vous laisse à la moyenne lecture !

* * *

« Je ne veux pas te quitter. » Arthur pensait avoir définitivement dit au revoir à cet étrange correspondant dont il ignorait le nom comme le visage, et pourtant cette dernière phrase le hanta pendant tout l'été. Il avait promit de se consacrer entièrement à sa dernière année de lycée, cependant, cette conclusion (qui, plus ça allait, plus elle n'en était plus une) l'occupa bien trop pour qu'il puisse y penser proprement jusqu'à la rentrée. Et la rentrée, ce jour fatidique où il remettait les pieds sur les lieux, était un jour étrangement angoissant pour lui.

Arthur intégra la Terminale L, une classe qui n'étudiait plus la science. Sauf avec option supplémentaire choisie par l'élève. Mais ça aurait été vraiment ridicule de la prendre dans le simple espoir de pouvoir continuer à... communiquer avec cette personne qui, en principe, n'allait plus accéder à cette même table non plus.

Pourtant, Arthur l'avait prise.

Et un après-midi, en début de semaine, il la revit. Cette réponse qui refusait la fin. La table n'était toujours pas nettoyé, aussi « impeccable » que la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il reprit son habituel stylo à bille donc l'encre semblait ne jamais s'user, il se traita d'idiot. _T'es con ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Il ne reviendra pas dans cette classe, tu as juste prit l'option pour pouvoir accéder à cette table, il n'aura sûrement pas fait la même chose..._ Même si c'est cet individu qui avait marqué ces derniers mots. Pourtant l'anglais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, dans l'angle le plus improbable. _Fait pas ça, tu vas juste avoir l'air con !_ Mais même ses pensées ne parvenaient à l'arrêter.

« **Je suis revenu.** »

C'était assez solennel, voire trop. _Pauvre crétin, il ne répondra pas._ Mais il espérait, tout en sachant que c'était impossible qu'une telle chance ne lui tombe dessus.

« _Moi aussi._ »

Son cœur crut loupé un battement la semaine suivante.

Il était bien là. Il avait prit l'option aussi pour- _Mais non. T'es bête. Il a sans doute fait ça pour son bulletin. Arrête de rêver._

« **Je croyais que tu étais nul en science.** »

« _Tout comme toi._ »

« **C'est pour avoir plus de chance au bac.** »

« _Moi aussi._ »

 _Menteur_ , se surprit-il à penser. Mais c'était son cœur qui parlait pour flatter son propre égoïsme.

« **On dirait bien qu'on ne va pas se dire au revoir tout de suite.** »

« _Il semblerait. Une chance pour nous._ »

« **Tu l'as dis** »

Il sentait qu'ils allaient étrangement tourné autour du pot pendant les mois à suivre. Pourtant Arthur se posait autant de questions que Francis. Francis qui avait sentit son cœur tambouriner en découvrant que, finalement, il était revenu. Mais était-ce vraiment le bac qui l'avait motivé à prendre une option qu'il détestait ?

« **ce n'est pas que je voulais couper court à notre conversation, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais l'option aussi.** »

« _Je pourrais en dire autant de toi._ »

« **Tu aurais fais quoi alors, si je ne l'avais pas fais ?** »

« _Eh bien je me suis dis que tu l'aurais prise juste pour voir si quelque chose avait changé._ »

« **C'est idiot de faire ça.** »

« _Je suis d'accord._ »

Ahem.

« **Imagine si l'un d'entre nous l'avait fait dans ce cas but.** »

« _Imagine si les deux l'avaient fait dans le même but._ »

« **Crétin.** »

« _Pourquoi tu m'insultes gratuitement comme ça ? Tu me brises le cœur..._ »

« **Tu me brises les couilles.** »

Francis ne put retenir un rire en lisant, se faisant réprimander par son professeur par la suite.

« _Parlant de couilles, tu ne les a pas brisé à force de... forcer la main ?_ »

Il avait vraiment osé cette blague atroce ?

« **Je pourrais te demander la même chose.** »

« _12._ »

« **Pardon ?** »

« _C'est le nombre de filles et garçons que j'ai charmé cet été~_ »

« **Et tu en es fier, Don Juan ?** »

« _Plutôt, oui. Mais j'aurais dû en faire plus._ »

« **''Dû'' ? Laisse en un peu aux autres, ou je vais finir par croire que ton cerveau a muté en un truc plus mou et plus infâme.** »

« _J'aurais dû, afin d'oublier et d'apaiser un peu ma dernière expérience._ »

« **Quoi, tu es encore sur cette histoire avec ton ex ? Oublie-la enfin, je croyais que c'était passé. Franchement, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te tracasses pour ça; et surtout, ça te ferait rater des tas d'occasions de recommencer avec quelqu'un.** »

« _Je ne parle pas de mon ex._ »

Ah bon, de quoi alors ? Une amourette de vacances, un crush récent au lycée ? Ou lui ? _Arf, t'es con._ Arthur plaisantait avec lui-même, sur le coup. Et pourtant, il se sentit rougir en imaginant sa réponse. Pour ne pas se faire voir de son professeur qui passait dans son dos durant un contrôle, il toussa exprès pour porter sa main à sa bouche et ainsi cacher ses rougeurs. Il devait se ressaisir, et surtout, arrêter de se faire des idées pareilles.

« **De quoi alors ?** »

 _Il est sérieux ?_ se demanda Francis. Avant de se sentir soudainement très idiot. Comment ce type pouvait deviner qu'il parlait de lui ? En plus c'était n'importe quoi, il se faisait vraiment des illusions en la jouant si fleur bleue avec lui. Il devait s'empêcher de le draguer, alors que pourtant... ce n'était pas son mode opératoire. Il cherchait à attirer son attention, mais loin de la manière dont il avait l'habitude. C'était étrange. Et incroyablement gênant. Heureusement, il n'y avait que lui qui savait.

Alors il allait rayé cette tentative, pour cette fois.

« _De mon porno, je l'ai perdu :/_ »

Évidemment, Arthur s'était des idées.

« **Gros porc.** »

« _Pas très original, mon lapin._ »

« **Chèvre de dragueur.** »

« _Aw~_ »

« **Colossal immondice.** »

« _Ouh~_ »

« **Usurpateur de la morale.** »

« _Ow~_ »

« **Violeur.** »

Francis s'arrêta de sourire malgré son impatience.

Il avait l'impression qu'en lisant, on l'avait poignardé. Pas dans la tête ni dans le dos, mais bien dans le cœur. Il avait vraiment écrit ça ? Ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre, un élève idiot qui s'était décidé à taguer la conversation. En plus de deux ans, il y avait de quoi donner l'envie quand même. Il était temps que ça arrive. Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être Arthur. Et Arthur justement, en voyant son écriture parfaitement imitée avec ce qui semblerait être le même stylo, fronça les sourcils. Mais ce qui le fit grogner encore plus, c'est le fait que son interlocuteur n'avait, sur le coup, pas répondu.

Car Francis doutait. Et si en fait c'était bien Arthur ? Il l'avait insulté depuis leur rentrée de seconde jusqu'à maintenant encore, alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas lui ? Il pensait peut-être qu'il allait le prendre à la légère ? Que ce n'était qu'une boutade ? Mais ça relevait du même niveau que les amis de Francis qui insultaient son ex : c'était vulgaire, inutile et dégradant.

Et Arthur s'inquiétait du manque de réponse. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tardé à répondre par la suite, après avoir recouvert cette insulte immonde d'un coup de blanco :

« **Ce n'était pas moi.** »

Et c'est vrai, ce n'était pas lui. Mais allait-il le croire ? Qui était-il pour oser demander sa confiance ? Alors qu'au final, ils ne se connaissaient toujours pas. Il pouvait dire la vérité comme un mensonge, dire que personne n'a rien tagué comme le contraire. Et puis, l'écriture...

Francis s'est sentit vraiment idiot à déprimer un peu _juste_ pour ça.

Il ne connaissait ce type de nulle part, et pourtant, la simple idée d'être considéré comme une souillure tel un violeur lui mettait le moral au plus bas.

Arthur, lui, sentait le blues le guetter. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas coupable, mais pas de réponse de lui. Et franchement, si d'autres commençaient à tout lire et taguer la table avec eux, il ne voulait pas se risquer à s'expliquer avec lui par ce même meuble. Si vraiment il y avait maintenant des spectateurs, il était hors de question qu'ils assistent à leur possible mise à mort de leur étrange amitié.

Dans ce cas, s'il ne pouvait plus écrire sur la table pendant un moment, il allait devoir communiquer avec lui d'une autre façon.

La semaine suivante, Francis vit tomber de son casier une enveloppe alors qu'il ouvrait la petite porte. En la ramassant, il se rendit compte qu'elle faisait la même épaisseur que toutes les autres dans lesquelles son interlocuteur lui envoyait ses écrits. Un peu surpris d'en recevoir une comme ça, il décida de mettre cette lecture à plus tard.

Il passa la journée à regarder et frôler du bout des doigts cette enveloppe qu'il n'osait pas encore ouvrir. Francis se répétait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait griffonné cette insulte. Mais sur le coup, il y avait tellement cru que son cœur avait encore ce petit pincement. _Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait, c'est un autre... Un autre qui se foutait de moi, ou de nous._ Oui, Francis aimait draguer, mais loin de lui l'idée de forcer quiconque à un acte qui résume amour et plaisir charnel. Il crachait même sur tout les criminels qui prenaient cela à la légère. Le corps d'autrui n'était la priorité de personne hormis de soi-même et aucunement il n'avait fantasmé sur le fait de s'en approprier un par la force.

À la fin de la journée, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'enveloppe. Soupirant, il se jura de le faire chez lui.

En descendant l'escalier du troisième étage, il pensa. Il pensait à Arthur – dont il ignorait le prénom encore – à ce graffiti ignoble, à cette lourde enveloppe. Cette année, il allait passé son bac, et il n'était pas question de se laisser plombé le moral à cause de ces histoires. Le premier trimestre était gentillet, et décembre approchait. Trois semaines de silence avec son correspondant mystère. Il n'aurait jamais cru que, même ça, ça puisse le déprimer autant...

Puis il heurta quelqu'un, puisqu'il avait soupiré en baissant les yeux, par lassitude. Son front avait heurté celui du type en face, et il s'excusa platement en relevant les yeux.

\- Désolé Prez'.

\- C'est rien, je ne regardais pas non plus.

Il y eut un blanc sans que l'un n'ose proprement regardé l'autre. Apparemment, le Président des Élèves était aussi en forme que lui. Ce dernier, du fait de ses yeux baissés, désigna quelque chose du doigt.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

En suivant son regard, Francis constata qu'il parlait de l'enveloppe en papier kraft qui dépassait de l'ouverture de son sac.

\- Mon dossier médical pour l'infirmière.

\- Ah, bon...

Le français ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de dire la vérité à quiconque. D'ailleurs, ni Antonio ni Gilbert n'étaient au courant de cette histoire, qui pourtant dure depuis plus de deux ans.

En marmonnant un dernier « désolé encore », Francis quitta enfin l'établissement et rentra chez lui. Non sans l'idée que, quand même, le Président avait des sourcils étranges...

La semaine suivante, Arthur avait enfin sa réponse.

« _Excuse-moi._ »

En fait, il s'attendait à tout sauf à des excuses.

« **Tu as vraiment cru que c'était moi ?** »

« _Pour être honnête, oui. Et j'ai été idiot de le croire. Mais je préfère l'écrire ici en gros : je te fais suffisamment confiance pour ne pas me laisser berné par les connards qui essayent de se faire passer pour toi._ »

« **Merci... Je n'aurais jamais écris un truc pareil.** »

« _Je le sais._ »

Un soulagement immense détendit les colonnes vertébrales des deux adolescents.

« **Je te fais confiance aussi. Si un idiot se faisait passer pour toi, je ne me ferais pas avoir.** »

« _Tu me connais assez bien pour ça ? ~_ »

« **Hélas, je flaire ta bêtise et le QI inférieur à 50.** »

C'était bien lui. Méchant comme un gentil.

« _Dans ce cas, petit génie, dit moi comment nous allons occuper cette nouvelle année ?_ »

« **Regarde-toi dans la glace et pose-toi la question.** »

« _Tu mettrais fin à notre correspondance après tant d'émotions ?_ »

« **Quelles émotions ? J'ai juste dit que je n'étais pas un connard.** »

« _Juste un petit coquin._ »

« **Don Juan.** »

« _Petite chose._ »

« **Dragueur du dimanche.** »

Tiens, ça partait dans un sentier de déjà-vu récent plutôt désagréable. Alors, lorsque Francis ajouta – non sans une petite crainte minime :

« _Victime._ »

Arthur se sentit bête – mais il faisait bien ça pour se rattraper – et rougir lorsqu'il répondit avec un discret :

« **Et toi le bourreau des cœurs.** »

 _Je suis bête. Je suis super con. Il va se foutre de moi._

Mais Francis était touché. Touché et agréablement surpris. Le plus drôle était qu'en fait, il se sentait aussi bien rouge d'attendrissement qu'Arthur de honte. Leurs camarades de classe se demandaient sérieusement ce qu'ils avaient avec ce coup de chaud alors qu'on était en hiver, et que cette table n'était pas située à côté des radiateurs. En même temps, Arthur n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir des choses pareilles, tout comme Francis ne pensait pas un jour recevoir telle remarque ! À des périodes différentes mais de la même manière, ils rougirent, le nez dans les mains, marmonnant chacun quelque chose pour eux-même.

 _Ahh, je suis bête..._

 _Il est trop mignon..._

Puis les vacances de Noël coupèrent court à leur conversation.

* * *

Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Certes, c'est plus court que les précédents, mais je ne me voyais pas couper plus loin qu'à ce moment-là. C'est choupinou après tout, non ? Roh allez, pour une fois que je trouve que ça l'est, alors que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit...

Si vous suiviez encore la « fic » jusque-là malgré le silence qui l'a précédé dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! Je pense qu'elle sera terminée vers la rentrée, ce qui serait assez ironique, vu son fonctionnement...

À peluche !


	8. Terminale : janvier-mars

EDIT : second postage suite à de nombreuses fautes d'inattention que j'ai dû corriger :c (il est tard ok)

Oh bah, le dialogue 8 est déjà sortit.

Aujourd'hui – enfin, hier, techniquement, car il est minuit passé – c'est l'anniversaire de ma senpai du FrUk, de ma camarade d'écrit, de quelqu'un que j'admire pour ses fanfictions puputes : **Kurea-chan**. Eh oui, je te ficha sans honte, tu es veille aujourd'hui, encore plus qu'hier~ Ne rougit pas derrière ton écran, je sais que tu aimes ça. Et un one-shot de cul c'est pas assez, fait pas ta mijorée.

Par la même occasion, je vais faire un truc de dingue : je vais ENFIN répondre aux reviews. Car j'ai été très agréablement surprise de celles reçues sur le dernier dialogue, et là franchement je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Alors voilà 8D Faites un vœu.

 **La princesse du jour -tousse- aka Kurea-chan :** Je me suis dis que je pouvais profiter du système des dialogues pour passer un peu par tout les sujets qu'on a déjà vu sur les persos, dont l'insulte du violeur pour Francis. Et ça donne toujours un bon prétexte pour donner des hauts et des bas dans leur relation écrite, sinon on se ferait chier 8D Pareil pour le coup de rencontrer la personne sans le savoir, j'aime ces petits moments de rage. M'enfin, si t'as un truc sur lequel t'es pas contente, tu viens me taper en privé puis on se fait une bouffe hein~ Allez courage ! Et bonanif' poulette !

 **Molly Phantomhive :** C'est pas grave, regarde, moi je fais des réponses plus petites ! Merci en tout cas, même si personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'arrive à faire dans le « attendrissant »... M'enfin si tu le dis c: ça fait plaisir, allez ciao~

 **Flesh Delirium :** Merci à toi aussi, mention pour ton appréciation sur le contexte lycéen ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je fais une xxxème terminale. Je ne rajoute pas de détails 8D

 **Niniel Kirkland :** Owww tant mieux si tu arrives à rentrer dans le moule ;w; C'est généralement ça le plus dur, réussir à s'identifier malgré les délires de l'auteur. Mais ça va, on dirait que j'ai réussi. Et il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser de reviews~

 **Griselda Roseberry :** Le petit boutchou~ Enfin te voilà, faudrait que je réponde à ton MP -tousse- Et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles pour le angst heeein j'ai plein d'idées fluffy dans mes FrUk -mais ce sera pas pour toi 8D- Merci d'être passé, on s'appelle~

 **zerroukiyousra1990 :** Oh bah tu vois, je suis super étonnée d'avoir pu faire apprécié le FrUk à une non-shippeuse ! (success débloqué) Recevoir ce genre de reviews m'encourage à m'améliorer, ce n'est pas forcément juste pour le fanservice que j'écris sur mon OTP c: (même si, de base, une fic avec un ship sans rien d'autre, c'est carrément du fanservice) Mais je ne pensais pas t'attirer par ici ! À la bonne heure, merci beaucoup !

 **Adama-chan :** Eh bien tu as de la chance, puisque je poste encore ce soir 8D Elle est pas belle la vie ? Merci de t'être ajouté aux rangs, j'étais vraiment contente de voir le chiffre monter d'un cran encore~ (bon par contre y'a cette frustration du chiffre rond qui est à CA tu vois quoi)

J'ai déjà fais mieux dans la sociabilisation, mais là il est tard. #IntroGéniale. Maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce huitième dialogue, en vous souhaitant la possible bonne lecture !

* * *

Francis avait acheté un cadeau de Noël supplémentaire. Un de plus que d'habitude. Chaque année, il en prenait cinq. Pour ses parents, sa sœur, et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces personnes-là étaient déjà gâtées, ne manquait plus qu'une sixième personne.

Pour être tout à fait franc, Francis ignorait pourquoi ou même comment il s'était retrouvé à acheter ce sixième paquet. Évidemment, il était pour son mystérieux correspondant, dont il savait à peine les goûts (il avait tout juste retenu, en relisant la table en entier, qu'il regardait des séries anglaises). Pourtant, l'envie de lui offrir quelque chose l'avait rongé, si bien qu'elle lui serait resté en travers de la gorge s'il avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Mais à peine l'avait-il payé que le latin s'était sentit soulagé d'avoir finalement quelque chose pour ce type sans nom ni visage. Maintenant, il devait trouver comment le lui offrir.

Car même si Arthur pouvait encore lui mettre des choses dans le casier, Francis, lui, ignorait toujours le numéro du sien.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement avoué leur confiance, et pourtant l'autre ne lui en avait toujours pas fait part. Avait-il oublié cette petite information que Francis se tuait pourtant à essayer d'avoir ? Avec un peu de chance, il allait l'obtenir à la fin de l'année...

« _Bonne année ~_ »

… sauf que c'était un cadeau de Noël, et que déjà en retard, il voulait le lui transmettre le plus vite possible.

« **Bonne année. Bonnes vacances ?** »

« _Impeccables. Enfin, similaires aux autres années, surtout. Et les tiennes ?_ »

« **La même chose, à un détail près : un de mes frères a passé le nouvel an ailleurs.** »

« _Ailleurs, du genre, en voyage ?_ »

« **Chez sa copine.** »

« _Ah, bon._ »

Parler d'amour, pour soi ou pour d'autres, devenait depuis peu porte ouverte à toute occasion à... parler pour eux au final. Sa curiosité le poussant à s'immiscer un peu plus dans sa vie privée, il écrivit à la suite :

« _Et toi alors ?_ »

« **J'étais avec le reste de la famille.** »

« _Je voulais plutôt savoir si tu n'avais pas fais quelque chose avec une quelconque fille. Mais pour le coup, tu réponds à ma question._ »

« **Non, j'étais avec mes autres frères et mes parents.** »

C'est lui, ou son correspondant était étrangement froid ? Alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier, et même, de franchir un pas ? Autre chose devait le tracasser...

« _Est ce que tout va bien ?_ »

« **Pour être honnête, pas trop. Depuis que j'ai commenté son nouvel an avec sa dulcinée, on se dispute assez souvent ces derniers temps, et il m'a dit des trucs que j'ai mal digéré.** »

« _Commenté ou critiqué ?_ »

« **Ta gueule.** »

« _C'est bon, ne soit pas comme ça... Qu'est ce qu'il te dit, en gros ?_ »

« **Qu'il me trouve ridicule à ne pas assumer d'être gay.** »

« _Tu es gay ?_ »

« **Non.** »

Arthur hésita à rajouter ses pensées exactement comme elles venaient. « Enfin oui, mais non, enfin je sais pas... » Il raya sa première réponse et écrivit à côté :

« **Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas.** »

« _Aurais-tu flashé sur un garçon du lycée pour te poser la question ?_ »

À cette idée, Francis sentit comme un petit pincement au cœur. Imaginer son correspondant mystère s'être trouvé quelqu'un, ou juste être tombé amoureux, ne l'enchantait étrangement pas... _Étrangement... pff, arrête de faire l'idiot..._ En vérité, il savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Seulement, il était question d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement, qu'il ne verra probablement jamais, et il était préférable pour lui d'effacer cette chose particulière de son crâne.

« **Ça non plus, je ne sais pas.** »

« _Mais si tu te le demandes, c'est bien parce que tu as ressentit un certain intérêt pour lui, non ?_ »

En vérité, Arthur n'osait pas approfondir le sujet avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui.

« **Tu me poses les mêmes questions que lui.** »

« _Et ça t'énerve ? Désolé._ »

« **Parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît.** »

« _Bien sûr._ »

Le pincement au cœur de Francis n'avait pas disparu...

« _Alors, ce projet de journalisme ?_ »

« **Ça se présente bien. Le stage en été s'est bien passé et j'ai une chance d'être rappelé à la fin du lycée. Et toi ?** »

Puis, juste avant de laisser sa réponse telle quelle, il tilta. Comme prit d'une légère panique, il raya le point d'interrogation et poursuivit.

« **Et toi, tu n'étais pas censé prendre l'option cinéma ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de prendre la SVT, tout à coup ?** »

Francis s'était attendu à ce qu'Arthur lui pose la question en début d'année, mais depuis, il avait oublié. Voilà maintenant que ça lui revenait en pleine tronche. Il semblait si sûr de lui pour aller en option cinéma (et il le voulait !) et pourtant, il n'avait pas prit ce chemin. Maintenant que ça intriguait son homologue, le français devait trouver une excuse valable. Il se sentit rougir en relisant le passage où ils évoquaient tout les deux la folle possibilité que l'un comme l'autre avait choisit cette option afin de se retrouver... Mais même s'il le découvrait, comment réagirait-il ?

« _Je me disais que je pouvais faire dans l'étude cinématographique après le bac._ »

« **Tu es sérieux ? Pourtant ça aurait été plus avantageux de prendre l'option là cette année !** »

« _Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis._ »

Ça ne le faisait absolument pas. Francis se sentit rougir encore à écrire ces mensonges. Était-il vraiment possible qu'Arthur découvre le pourquoi du comment ? _Non, c'est trop fou, et puis si je suis le seul à l'avoir fait pour ça, il va prendre la fuite..._ Le souhait de Francis à le rencontrer grandissait rien qu'en y pensant... mais il devait se faire au fait que jamais sans doute son correspondant ne le voudrait également.

De son côté, Arthur ne comprenait rien. L'hypothèse comme quoi il avait abandonné cette option exprès pour pouvoir lui parler encore effleura son esprit... avant de le hanter complètement. Il fit tiquer quelques élèves autour de lui en se frottant subitement la tête, essayant de se ressaisir. _Calme-toi mon vieux, il n'a pas fait ça pour toi, il te l'a dit, il te le répète !_ Mais quand même... Parfois, il y avait de ces coïncidences...

La semaine d'après, Francis se déclara l'état d'urgence.

« **Fait comme tu veux après tout.** »

« _Au fait, j'ai un truc à te donner. Tu veux bien me passer le numéro de ton casier, cette fois ?_ »

« **Un truc ? Quoi comme truc ?** »

« _Un truc. Et j'aimerais te l'offrir vite, alors ne me fait pas encore attendre une semaine, s'il te plaît..._ »

Sauf qu'Arthur était têtu et ne lâchait jamais une affaire lorsqu'il commençait à en tenir une. Alors même s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de douter, et Francis, toutes les plus belles intentions du monde, il allait encore une fois refusé.

« **Pas question.** »

« _Mais pourquoi ? C'est débile à la fin, tu crois encore que je suis capable de te donner des choses bizarres ?_ »

« **Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que c'était.** »

« _C'est un cadeau. Tu ne vas pas refuser un cadeau, quand même ?_ »

S'il insistait à ce point, alors comment contre-argumenter davantage ?

« **Tu n'as qu'à me l'offrir d'une autre manière. Ton gâteau pour mon anniversaire, tu t'es bien débrouillé pour me le transmettre, pourquoi tu ne recommences pas ?** »

\- Aaah, qu'il est têtu... marmonna-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Tu me saoules, tu me fais perdre du temps, là... Mais bon, très bien. Laisse-moi trouver ça, et la semaine prochaine, je te dirai comment l'avoir._ »

« **J'attends.** »

« _Derrière le bâtiment C, après les cours, défait la corde._ »

Arthur ne comprit pas la fin du message. Mais bien évidemment, sa curiosité – et puis, puisqu'un cadeau l'attendait, il n'allait pas l'abandonner là – le poussa à aller découvrir son sens. Lorsque presque tout les élèves du lycée sont donc rentrés chez eux, le Président de ces derniers s'aventura jusqu'au fond de la cour, où débouchait un jardin un peu vaste, mais bien entretenu. Jardin dans lequel il n'est jamais allé très souvent, mais qui, il fallait le dire, valait le coup d'oeil pour un établissement scolaire. _La corde, quelle corde..._ Il analysa les lieux du regard et, en clignant des yeux, découvrit une corde attachée au tronc d'un arbre, et dont l'autre bout s'était perdu dans les feuillages en hauteur.

En approchant, Arthur constata que le nœud au niveau du tronc était facile à défaire. Il suffisait de tirer la corde pour laisser tomber ce qu'elle cachait là-haut. Intrigué, il s'exécuta, avec malheureusement un peu trop de précipitation, puisqu'il manqua de se faire assommé par un carton qui s'écrasa aussitôt sur le sol; les poignées attachées par plusieurs nœuds formés par l'autre bout de la corde.

\- Sérieusement... ? marmonna-t-il.

Alors c'était ce genre de type. Ceci dit, depuis son anniversaire, il devait s'en douter.

Il s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir sur place, à défaut de le porter jusqu'à chez lui. Malgré la forme, il était très léger. Et pour cause : dans ce carton ne se trouvait qu'un cadre photo ainsi que l'appareil qui allait avec. Mais à bien y regarder, l'engin était plus petit qu'un appareil photo ordinaire, bien plus léger, au design assez kitch, et avec très peu de boutons. Il trouva bien vite que c'était ce genre d'appareil photo qu'on achète pour une bouchée de pain, dont la pellicule était très petite. Un appareil jetable, en somme.

Dans le fond du carton gisait une note. « Pour prendre en photo la table lorsqu'elle sera entièrement taguée à la fin de l'année~ Promets-moi de l'afficher dans le cadre, hein ;D » Arthur pouffa.

C'était adorable comme stupide. Mais étrangement, ça l'amusait plus que ça ne le blasait.

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps et prit un autre chemin, plus court, pour quitter l'établissement.

De l'autre côté, Francis courait en regardant un peu partout. Alors qu'il finissait d'installer son petit système, un surveillant l'avait interpellé et fait quitter les lieux pour savoir ce qu'il fichait avec une boîte bizarre, une corde et un arbre – et l'idiot pensait sérieusement qu'il avait des pensées néfastes en impliquant ces objets dans un créneau où plus personne ne devait être au lycée... Ainsi, Francis fut retardé pour assister au moment dont il espérait être témoin : apercevoir son correspondant trouver le carton.

Dans sa course, il croisa Arthur, qui avait déjà rangé le cadeau dans son sac.

Et une fois de plus, les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre sans se douter de rien.

Francis constata donc avec dépit qu'il avait raté l'occasion qu'il s'était créé.

« **Merci pour le cadeau, c'est plutôt original.** »

« _Mais de rien~ Tu as été rapide, non ?_ »

« **Rapide ? Est ce que tu as essayé de me croiser ?** »

« _Oui. Je n'abandonne pas l'espoir, qu'avant le bac, on puisse se rencontrer pour de vrai._ »

« **Très franchement, qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ?** »

« _Un nouvel ami ? La fin extraordinaire d'une histoire qui risque de se finir de manière morose trois ans plus tard ? Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui se parlent pendant leurs années lycée via une table et qui continuent parce qu'ils s'attachent à leur correspondant ? Je trouve que c'est génial ce qui nous arrive depuis la seconde, ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas y donner une conclusion propre._ »

« **Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire, hein.** »

« _Jamais._ »

Arthur n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de ressentir tout le sérieux de ce simple mot écrit sur une table.

« **Et après ? C'est plutôt rare, les lycéens qui restent en contact après le bac. Surtout qu'on est pas dans la même classe, toi et moi.** »

« _C'est une raison ? Tu préfères qu'on arrête là ?_ »

« **Je n'ai jamais dis ça.** »

« _Alors accouche, plutôt que de me donner des petits bouts de réponse ! J'en ai assez de devoir attendre une semaine pour obtenir le quart du quart de ce que je veux savoir !_ »

Oui, Francis était passablement vexé. Il affectionnait cette personne, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire à chaque fois, c'était que se rencontrer était tout simplement inutile ? _J'ai des goûts de chiotte, putain... Quelle tête de mule ! Il pense un peu à moi, des fois ?!_ Agacé, Francis quitta la salle d'SVT en laissant la réponse telle quelle.

Ce qu'Arthur trouva assez surprenant. Son correspondant était toujours calme, et même s'il s'énervait, son écriture restait toujours posée. Mais là, dans son style comme ses mots, elle était criante de colère. Comme s'il l'avait écrit aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait hurlé avec la rage. La frustration de Francis, ce n'était pas son problème. Et pourtant, il se sentait pour la première fois être allé un peu trop loin. Avec un calme olympien, il reprit donc son stylo.

« **Je suis désolé...** »

« _Pour ne pas trouver quoi dire de plus, j'espère bien que tu l'es._ »

« **Soit pas aussi cassant, j'ai compris... En fait, j'ai un blocage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas de te rencontrer.** »

« _Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange dans l'idée de nous voir ?_ »

« **C'est mon frère. Il va en rajouter.** »

« _Tu veux dire, celui qui se foutait de toi parce que tu es possiblement gay ? Je ne vois pas le rapport._ »

« **J'ai peur de déclencher quelque chose en t'ayant en face de moi.** »

Là il le perdait de nouveau.

« _Explique._ »

« **J'ai fais l'erreur de parler un peu de toi à mon petit frère, et lui l'a entendu. Comme je ne parle jamais de l'école, il s'est mit en tête que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'a aucun préjugé là-dessus. Mais à force d'essayer de m'en persuader – ou de soi-disant me faire ouvrir les yeux – j'ai commencé à me disputer avec lui.** »

« _Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est mal de me rencontrer, après ça._ »

« **J'ai peur de me laisser emporté par des illusions, si on fait ça.** »

Francis cligna des yeux sur cette réponse. Était-il en train de lui dire qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments ? Pour lui ?

« _Des illusions du genre... tu serais amoureux de moi ?_ »

« **Non, pas du tout, justement ! Déjà, qui tombe amoureux d'une personne qu'on n'a jamais vu ?** »

Il heurta un point sensible, puisque Francis se battait en ce moment avec lui-même pour justement se persuader que ce type ne lui plaisait pas. Ou du moins, qu'il ne se sentait pas attiré au point d'avoir absolument envie de le rencontrer. La discussion prenait un tournant dangereux.

« _Il y a bien des gens du genre._ »

« **Oh pitié, quoi. Tu vas pas me dire que tu en fais partit ?** »

« _Et si jamais j'en faisais partit ? Si je te disais qu'il y avait une possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ?_ »

Là, Arthur se battait intérieurement avec ses démons. N'essayait-il pas plutôt de le déstabiliser ? De lui faire avouer des torts, parce qu'ils se sont toujours prit la tête de toutes façons ? De le faire tourner en bourrique juste pour le piéger ? Ah, eh bien, si ce n'était que ça, il allait le battre à son propre jeu.

« **Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends pour me faire ta déclaration ?** »

De quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Francis passa la moitié de son heure à trouver les mots justes. Il se fichait de lui, forcément.

« _Eh bien je t'aime._ »

 _Non, fait pas ça. Ne répond pas à ses conneries..._ Ce n'était qu'une blague, il s'était laissé emporté par la bêtise et la provocation. Mais par respect pour sa propre personne et ses sentiments encore flous, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser lire chose pareille. À contrario d'Arthur donc, il put prendre un effaceur, et enlever toute trace d'encre plume pour la remplacer par autre chose.

« _Ça devient ridicule, là._ »

« **Tu te dégonfles ?** »

« _J'agis plus intelligemment, c'est tout._ »

Pour le coup, Arthur se sentit stupide à finalement n'avoir pu parvenir à le piéger. _C'est toi qui a commencé, abruti..._ maudit-il. Mais il fallait se l'avouer, ça devenait n'importe quoi.

« **J'arrête, d'accord, pardon.** »

Quand bien même, il ressentait ce petit pincement au cœur. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il espérait pouvoir faire ressortir quelque chose de différent, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la moquerie. Mais il l'avait peut-être un peu trop énervé pour ça.

Francis, lui, se sentait aussi idiot que malin à l'avoir échappé belle.

Tout les deux ignoraient comment gérer ce petit soucis du « cœur ». Ils se sentaient aussi bêtes que proches de la vérité, et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre refusait de faire pleinement face aux faits, qui semblaient juste là pourtant... ! Mais non, ces mois-ci encore, ils se tournaient autour, sans jamais oser dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant ils devaient le savoir, ils devaient s'en douter. Mais à force de penser aux réactions de l'autre, ils restèrent sur cette limite, et aucun d'eux ne se décida à crever l'abcès.

« _Sinon... paré pour le bac blanc ?_ »

« **Ne m'en parle pas. À cause de nos enfantillages, les révisions me sont passé un peu au-dessus.** »

« _La même chose pour moi. Je suis plutôt confiant pour les oraux, par contre._ »

« **Le charisme naturel, tout ça ?** »

« _Exactement~_ »

Francis rit doucement et Arthur se mit à sourire.

« **J'ai parlé à mon frère cette semaine. On ne se dispute plus.** »

À deux semaines des épreuves, Francis se réjouit de la nouvelle.

« _C'est vrai ? Super alors, ça tombe plutôt bien !_ »

« **Et il avait raison, je suis gay.** »

* * *

Tin tin tinnnn cette fin c'est n'importe kooooaaaa~

Alors voilà, j'ai vite posté le huitième dialogue, puisque quelqu'un se devait d'avoir plein de FrUk à lire aujourd'hui 8D Vous savez aussi que ça signifie la fin imminente de la fanfic. Le neuvième dialogue sera le dernier ! Sans épilogue, eh oui ! Et promis, ce sera mieux écrit, car là, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, mais je l'ai fais.

Revoyure~


	9. Terminale : avril-juin

Kewkew. Je suis étonnamment en avance, puisque de toutes évidences j'avais déjà fini le dialogue y'a pas si longtemps. Je m'étais promis de le poster la veille d'un petit séjour à Londres (très petit) histoire d'être inspirée pour la prochaine fic, toussa, ect, bref. Finalement, j'ai craqué. J'aimerais répondre à vos reviews, une fois de plus, mais je ne le ferai pas cette fois-ci parce que vous avez tous une réaction unanime : OMG IL A DIT QU'IL ETAIT GAAAY.

Je vais juste me contenter d'un gros pavé ici, comme ça j'me fais pardonné~ (enfin ça c'est dans ma tête) Je suis ravie de constater que, malgré la longueur (qui porte mal son nom) de la fic en elle-même comme de ses "chapitres", vous avez été nombreux à la lire et reviewé, et ça j'avoue que je m'y attendais pas. Enfin, pour une série de dialogue qui repose d sur du FrUk et rien d'autre à côté, ça me surprend xD J'espère que cette fin vous plaira donc et qu'elle est un minimum à la hauteur de vos attentes- ça serait dommage sinon :c

Je dois avouer avoir un peu galéré sur ce dialogue 9, parce que créer une relation amoureuse via des écrits sur une table c'est vraiment chaud. Les mecs se sont jamais vu, jamais entendu parlé, et ils ne savent absolument rien d'eux ! Du coup voilà, il se PEUT que ce dernier dialogue ait une conclusion de merde, mais whatever, vous savez forcément sur quoi ça va déboucher à la fin xD

J'ai fini mon bla-bla, je terminerai plus bas avec une petite conclusion qui sert à rien, parce que je viens déjà de tout dire. Donc voilà. On se retrouve en bas, et je vous souhaite mmmoyenne lecture peu importe 8D Bim !

* * *

En révélant pareille information à son interlocuteur, Arthur avait manqué de révéler autre chose. Mais ça, même son cœur ne s'en était pas encore totalement aperçu. Les vacances de Pâques venaient de se terminer et, comme leur avaient dit chacun de ses professeurs, Arthur entamait maintenant sa dernière ligne droite pour obtenir son bac haut la main. Le fait est qu'il avait peur de mêler son correspondant mystère à ses études, mais à bien y réfléchir... il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça arrive. Ce type n'était pas son ami. Il lui parlait comme ça, pour passer le temps. Alors pourquoi s'embêterait-il à gérer ce temps inutile quand il a des choses plus importantes à faire pour son avenir ?

Francis, de son côté, réfléchissait davantage à la dernière réponse que lui avait laissé le lycéen. Pourquoi lui avoir dit... ça ? Si soudainement, à la dernière minute ? Parce qu'il voulait qu'il le sache ? Après toute leur conversation gênante sur les sentiments et tout le bordel ? La tentation à essayer d'approfondir cette porte ouverte était alléchante, mais les épreuves approchaient, et Francis se voyait mal embourber leurs deux bulletins de la sorte. Mais en même temps... il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Soit il ignorait, soit il prenait un risque. Et à choisir, il n'allait sûrement pas prendre la voie qui pourrait le guider vers le regret.

Alors il allait essayer de forcer cette rencontre. Encore une fois.

« _Te voilà définitivement fixé ?_ »

« **Pour de bon. Et étrangement, ça m'enlève un poids du cœur.** »

« _C'est déjà ça de fait ! Content que ça t'ait permit de te réconcilier avec ton frère._ »

« **Réconcilié, je sais pas vraiment, mais au moins on ne s'engueule plus.** »

« _On va pouvoir parler d'un truc plus intéressant... C'est notre dernier trimestre au lycée._ »

« **C'est arrivé vite.** »

« _C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Du coup je me suis lancé un défi : je te convaincrai enfin de me rencontrer pour de vrai !_ »

Francis l'avait marqué avec une écriture qui paraissait encore plus belle, tellement son humeur l'était aussi. C'était désormais clair pour lui, il adorait cette personne. Il voulait la rencontrer et connaître le sentiment léger d'avoir une relation simple, qui lui serait étrangement moins prise de tête que par communication via une table.

« **Je préfère qu'on arrête tout.** »

Sauf que là, il venait de le refroidir.

« _Comment ça, arrêter tout ?_ »

« **Tout. Écrire sur la table, les textes, les cadeaux, tout ça.** »

« _Tu es sérieux... ?_ »

« **On ne peut plus sérieux.** »

C'était quoi ce retournement de situation de merde ?

« _Explique-toi ?_ »

« **Il n'y a rien à expliquer : on ne se connaît pas, aussi longtemps qu'on ait pu écrire sur cette table. On est juste deux élèves qui voulaient passer le temps en écrivant réponse sur réponse à notre place, comme avec plein d'autre gribouillis, et rien de plus. Je ne me suis jamais attendu au moindre débouché là-dessus, et je suis sûr que toi aussi.** »

« _Avant, peut-être, oui... Mais les choses ont changé._ »

« **En quoi ?** »

 _Je t'aime bien, moi..._ Pas comme un correspondant, ni par amusement. Francis voyait ce type comme... quelqu'un à qui il parlait pour de vrai. Il était suffisamment fleur bleue et sentimental pour ça. C'est pourquoi l'avoir enfin en face lui ferait plus que plaisir. On aurait dit que Francis venait de se faire jeter par un plan cul duquel il était finalement tombé amoureux. La comparaison était grosse, mais c'était le même schéma.

« _Je t'aime bien, je te l'ai déjà dis._ »

« **Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Mais comme ça, quoi.** »

« _Sérieusement ? Je pensais devenir ton ami avant la fin de l'année._ »

« **Tu as vraiment pensé ça ? Mais à quel moment je t'ai dis qu'on allait s'entendre à ce point ?** »

Il venait de briser des espoirs qu'il entretenait depuis le début de l'année. Francis avait enfin trouvé un intérêt à cette personne; et à son quotidien du lycée. Quel monstre de le démolir soudainement comme ça.

« _Tu t'en fous alors ? C'est tout ce que t'en penses ?_ »

« **C'était sympa, mais on devrait s'arrêter là pour s'occuper du bac.** »

Rien que ça.

Francis se sentait trahit alors que son correspondant n'avait pas tort. Ils n'étaient ni amis, ni quelconques proches, et surtout, n'avaient aucune vraie raison de continuer sur une vraie relation. Alors quoi, il s'était juste fait des idées ?

De son côté, Arthur se forçait. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Devenir son ami aurait été extra. Le problème est qu'il se consacrait bien trop à son travail. Le bac était une étape importante, ça allait être le passeport à sa vie active ! Mais à choisir, quel était le plus important ?

C'était bien là le soucis d'Arthur : il choisissait toujours la raison au cœur. Au diable les regrets qui pourraient s'en suivre après.

Et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un idiot.

La semaine suivante, il regrettait déjà. Hélas...

« _Parfait. Arrêtons tout dans ce cas._ »

Arthur ne répondit pas. Nouvelle erreur.

Il semblerait bien que leur correspondance mystérieuse se soit arrêté ainsi. Le troisième et dernier trimestre de leur scolarité passait, et les émotions défilaient chez les deux adolescents. Arthur pourrait répondre, mais maintenant qu'il avait ce qui était le plus « juste » selon lui, il n'allait pas relancer la conversation.

Francis respectait sa volonté, dégoûté d'avoir dû mettre fin à ses plans de rencontre ainsi qu'à leur discussion par écrit qui aura duré presque trois ans. En seconde, ils s'étaient lancé le défi d'aller jusqu'au bout. En première, ils avaient prolongé pour tester. En terminale... ils ne pensaient même pas pouvoir reprendre contact.

Ça aurait dû déjà se terminer, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Mais ça allait se finir brusquement, comme ça ?

Les jours passaient et le regret les rongeait. Au final, il étaient tout les deux têtus. Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé : ils étaient fâchés ? Si tel était le cas, ne devraient-ils pas s'excuser ? Alors il y avait toujours correspondance ou pas ?

Arthur se décida à rouvrir la porte de lui-même.

« **C'était idiot, désolé...** »

« _Oui, pauvre crétin._ »

« **Me traite pas de crétin, tu as fais comme moi, au final.** »

« _C'est toi qui en était venu à des conclusions débiles ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?_ »

« **Tu me manquais.** »

Le temps allait vite passer, Arthur avait décidé de ne plus se cacher derrière ce mur hypocrite qu'il s'était toujours forgé.

« _Toi aussi tu me manquais. Ravi de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à être franc._ »

« **Je l'ai toujours été.** »

« _Même en prétendant ne pas vouloir de suite pour nous ?_ »

« **Oui bon, ça, non... Mais ça me dépasse un peu. On ne se connaît vraiment pas, et pourtant, on se parle depuis bientôt trois ans grâce à une table.** »

« _Tu vois quand je te disais que ce n'est pas rien, ce qui nous arrive._ »

Arthur ne regrettait pas d'avoir changé d'avis. Il se sentit plus léger.

« **Il nous reste un mois avant le début des épreuves.** »

« _Ce qui est peu. Tu ne veux toujours pas me rencontrer ?_ »

« **Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne période...** »

« _Je crois qu'en fait ce n'est jamais la bonne période. J'aimerais sincèrement connaître ta réponse vraie, car je m'en voudrais de ne pas finir cette conversation convenablement._ »

Arthur se sentit rougir en s'imaginant quoi écrire ensuite. Mais y avait-il seulement encore raison à avoir honte ?

« **Je crois que tu me plais...** »

« _Moi, ça fait un moment que tu me plais. C'était ça que tu voulais me dire en me faisant ton coming-out ?_ »

« **Tu pourrais répondre avec un peu plus de considération ! Je sais bien qu'on est pressés, mais quand même ! Et il y a le bac, si tu savais comme la famille me stresse, derrière !** »

« _C'est vrai, désolé... Mais j'ai tellement peur de louper quelque chose, encore..._ »

Cette fois-ci, un autre poids était revenu. Ils avaient peur de la même chose. De ne pas pouvoir cesser tout ceci dans les règles. Arthur n'était toujours pas décidé à le rencontrer, et le bac était maintenant très proche. Beaucoup trop pour qu'ils puissent conclure convenablement. Encore moins si c'était pour s'arrêter là sans jamais croiser leurs yeux.

La peur de louper... Arthur la sentait grandir, lui aussi. Obnubilé par cette dernière réponse, il décida de choisir soigneusement ses mots pour la prochaine fois, lors de la dernière semaine de cours. Celle juste avant le bac. Il devait tout dire. Annoncer quelque chose de grand dans un message petit qu'il allait comprendre sans avoir besoin de détails.

Puis la veille du jour de sciences, une réalité le frappa.

C'était sa dernière fois. Demain, il n'allait pas revenir dans cette salle.

Il avait trop attendu.

La semaine du bac occupa le reste de son esprit. Volontairement terré dans ses études afin d'oublier sa faute et ses regrets, Arthur s'enfermait dans sa bulle de littérature et d'histoire-géographie. Ces cinq jours étaient, à ne point en douter, les plus longs de sa vie. Puis, à la fin de ce calvaire scolaire, la veille du week-end, il s'éclipsa avant la fin de l'heure autorisée maximum pour sa dernière épreuve. Sans qu'aucun surveillant ne vienne l'intercepter, Arthur put retrouver la salle de sciences, et ainsi, s'installer encore une seconde à cette table.

Celle qu'il avait occupé pendant trois ans.

Il entra, constatant avec joie que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Avec un sourire étiré par une joie nerveuse, il approcha du meuble.

Puis tout s'écroula.

La table était blanche. Repeinte. Propre.

Les trois ans de conversation entre lui et son correspondant avait disparu. Et Arthur ne sut comment réagir. On s'était enfin décidé à nettoyer ces bêtises... quand il ne le fallait pas.

La semaine suivante, les oraux débutèrent et se terminèrent bien plus vite.

Arthur entra dans la salle de sciences. La dernière.

Et constata que la table était à nouveau taguée. En plein centre, on pouvait lire d'une écriture fine et élégante :

« _À l'entrée. Attend-moi._ »

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme obéit. D'un pas hésitant, il approcha tranquillement du hall où se situaient casiers et où s'étaient absentés élèves. Ceux qui avaient finit leurs épreuves finales étaient très vite rentrés chez eux, voulant goûter aux joies des vacances d'été avec le bac en poche. Mais les épreuves, les résultats, l'école, tout ça, Arthur venait de l'oublier, pour une fois. Entre deux casiers, bien en évidence, il n'y avait personne. Le silence était pour l'instant son seul compagnon, si bien qu'il n'osait le déranger rien qu'en déglutissant.

Un jeu de pas approcha.

Puis la figure d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or apparu. Il croisa immédiatement son regard et, à la seconde où ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour se fixer, comprit que c'était _lui_.

Le type avec lequel il parlait depuis trois ans.

Francis resta immobile, puis cligna des yeux. Il voyait son mystérieux correspondant rougir, et surtout, ne pas en revenir d'avoir enfin son prétendant sous les yeux. Le plus grand perdit un peu de son assurance, tant il était surpris, et rosit en souriant avec amusant.

\- Tu m'as menti.

\- Euh... ?

\- Tu m'avais dit ne pas être Président du Conseil.

Un petit « ah... » résigné s'échappa de ce dernier. Un nouveau silence gênant s'installa, puis ils prirent le temps de se regarder.

Francis était un peu plus grand que lui, à la stature belle, étonnamment bien taillée, avec une modestie facile à jalouser. Le visage allongé, sa peau n'était pourvu d'aucune imperfection. Les cheveux blonds, mi-longs et ondulés, ils étaient coiffés avec soin. Et ces orbes bleus qui lui servaient de yeux transperçaient son homologue.

Arthur était un chouia plus petit, mince – voire un peu trop – le visage affublé d'une candeur étrange. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Francis, mais avait un charme certain enfoui dans ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Ses cheveux en bataille et d'une couleur sable pouvaient néanmoins faire moins d'envieux. Pourtant, Francis, lui, avait envie de les toucher.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, sans doute étaient-ils encore habitués à cette proximité physique encore intime. Ils se connaissaient de nom, mais n'avaient jamais réalisé qui ils étaient. Ça aurait être dû leur paraître évident, pourtant. Mais comment Arthur aurait pu se douter que l'enveloppe que transportait Francis était la sienne ? Comment Francis aurait pu comprendre que s'il avait croisé Arthur à la dernière minute dans l'école, c'était parce qu'il venait de ramasser son cadeau ? La coïncidence était si énorme qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas imaginé.

Sauf que là, la réalité les rattrapait enfin.

\- C'est toi, alors... souffla le plus âgé.

\- Je n'allais pas te dire que j'étais le Président, tu aurais su tout de suite.

\- Je veux dire, c'est toi alors, mon correspondant secret, ricana-t-il. Si j'avais su, je me demande comment ça se serait passé.

\- La même chose pour moi... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais apprécié de me rapprocher autant d'un phénomène comme toi.

Surpris, Francis glissa le regard ailleurs, affligé.

\- Tu regrettes, alors... ?

\- Ah, non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et les deux se mirent à rosir lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête pour croiser les regards dans un élan synchronisé.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin, avoua Francis.

Là, ce fut Arthur qui tourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Cette réaction amusa son homologue, qui s'autorisa à l'approcher. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de se dire tout et n'importe quoi par écrit qu'il était étrangement gênant de procéder à l'étape suivante. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient parlé. En même temps, l'un comme l'autre avait imaginé une figure différente, un contact illusoire semblable à un rêve prémonitoire maintenant qu'ils allaient sans doute se toucher pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, en face de lui, Francis regardait son visage intimidé en tendant discrètement une main jusqu'à la sienne, qui effleura ses doigts. Surpris de ce soudain rapprochement, Arthur releva la tête.

\- Je peux ?

Silencieusement, il accepta en venant les mêler aux siens lui-même.

C'était assez étrange. Jamais ils ne s'étaient senti proches physiquement, et pourtant leur tête bouillait d'envie à le faire. Toutes leurs idées et leurs pensées sur ce correspondant mystère pouvaient enfin être libres, maintenant qu'ils avaient un visage, un corps et une proximité sur laquelle ils pouvaient laisser éclater leurs sentiments. Bien que ça restait assez cocasse de commencer – ou recommencer ? - de cette façon. Pour briser un peu plus la glace – car le malaise était encore évident – ils collèrent leurs fronts sans pour autant se regarder. Francis et Arthur profitèrent de ce contact pour apprendre à se connaître, ayant déjà suffisamment parlé. Le latin murmura avec un sourire :

\- Francis Bonnefoy...

\- Arthur Kirkland...

\- Je sais.

\- Ta gueule.

Francis ricana et Arthur serra un peu plus sa main pour lui faire mal.

\- C'est donc vrai, je te plais ?

\- Tu sais lire, non ? D'ailleurs, la table...

\- Oui, je sais... Je n'ai pas de photo.

Et l'appareil jetable n'aura pas servit.

\- Ça te rend triste ? demanda encore Francis en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

\- Je trouve ça... dommage. Trois ans à écrire dessus, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais ça n'aura pas effacé le reste.

Au moins, ils s'étaient enfin rencontré, maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Arthur se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... quoi faire mais... A-Alors on sort ensemble ?

\- Ça c'est toi qui voit. C'était prévu dans tes plans ?

\- Arrête, soupira-t-il. Tu as bien compris que je t'aime.

Oh, ça, c'était inattendu. Surpris par ses propres paroles, Arthur baissa la tête.

\- Oh, c'est adorable, _mon lapin_...

\- Non mais ta gueule... !

\- Si si, et même que j'en viendrais à te faire l'amour sur notre table, si on était les derniers dans cette école...

Par pitié, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- Pas ici, connard...

\- Ah bon ? Où alors ?~

\- C'était une façon de parler !

Ils s'échangèrent encore des répliques aussi aimantes que violentes dans un dialogue de sourd, si bien que leur proximité devenait normal et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en formalisait, maintenant qu'ils s'étreignaient naturellement. D'ailleurs, proches de cette manière, Francis lui intima de ne plus bouger, avant de lui voler enfin ses lèvres dans un geste tendre.

C'était _enfin_ leur premier baiser.

C'était aussi leur dernier jour au lycée.

Le renouveau de leur « correspondance »...

Et les premiers « je t'aime » qu'ils s'échangèrent.

* * *

Et voilà. Toc toc, bonjour, c'est la fée des intrigues pourries Comme je le disais plus tôt, je n'ai rien à ajouté, puisque j'ai tout dis, voilà... Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pu faire MIEUX, comme fin. Mais c'était déjà compliqué entre mes envies de les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et la logique comme quoi ils se voient pour la première fois et vont forcément passer par un stade soft au départ. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, ni de bonus, je laisse la suite imaginaire de cet UA à votre cerveau~

Je posterai une nouvelle fic (FrUk, ça va de soi, il me faut toujours ma grosse fic FrUk à gérer anyway) vers la rentrée, en espérant que mon petit parcours à Londres m'inspirera, que j'aurai ni retard, ni blanc, ni autre soucis qui prouverait que mon talent pour l'écrit c'est du flan 8D A la revoyure, et merci beaucoup, je vous ZEM !


End file.
